Ranger Adventure
by young justice 17
Summary: Tommy has moved the Obadia, Japan for the summer to get some work credits for college by working at a summer camp, but what he doesn't know is that he is going to go on a whole new adventure with seven kids who are suspicious of who he really is and who are part of a prophecy as well. Can Tommy and these seven kids get home and will these kids find out his secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready For Camp

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready For Camp**

 **A/N: Hey its young justice 17 this is my third story that I will be posting, I'm not sure how much I might get done, I'm not really into Digimon anymore but if I get enough reviews I might continue this story. I happen to have more chapters written in this story than my others, I'll be posting those chapters later once they're typed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, if I did Kimberly and Jason would be together. I do not own** **Digimon, if I did then Sora would have ended up with Tai and not Matt. Taiora all the way.** _

Tommy Oliver woke up in his apartment at the sound of his alarm clock. When he woke up, he got up and turned off his alarm, he then looked out his window and saw the city of Obadia which was in Japan. The reason why Tommy was in Obadia, Japan was because his college wanted him to have work experience. Tommy was getting a degree in paleontology and teaching, he is also going for a PHD. All three degrees require work experience and his time teaching martial arts in the Youth Center apparently weren't enough. When Tommy found out he was upset but brushed it off minutes later and accepted it. He started looking for volunteer work and found out about a summer camp that was in Obadia, Japan. Tommy thought that this was a good idea considering nothing interesting has happened since countdown a year ago. So Tommy packed up and moved to Obadia till he was done with summer camp. It had been a good summer for him and now it was the first day of summer camp and he had to get up in six in the morning to get ready for camp.

Tommy turned his gaze off the window and headed in the bathroom deciding to take a shower. When Tommy got in the bathroom he took off his clothes and went straight in the shower turning it on and washed up, five minutes later, he gets out, ties his towel around his waist, he went up to the sink, got his tooth brush, puts the tooth paste on and brushed his teeth.

Tommy exited the bathroom went to his dresser got a pair of boxers and put them on, he the put on a red t-shirt, white basketball shorts, and green sneakers, he then got out his power morpher with his three power coins and red zeonizer and put them on out of habit.

After he got ready he heard a moan behind him, Tommy turned around to find the source of the noise, he looked towards his bed only to find his blonde sleepy girlfriend for three years Katherine "Kat" Hillard waking up from her beauty sleep or gorgeous sleep as Tommy liked to call it. Tommy sees his girlfriend's eyes open and walks over to her. "Tommy, what are you doing up at six in the morning", asked Kat in her Australian accent, looking at the clock then him expecting an answer from him.

Tommy laughed, "Kat it's the first day of August remember," asked Tommy wandering if his girlfriend forgot the main reason they moved to Japan anyway.

"Yes I remember which begs the question, why are you up this early and not in bed with me," said Kat still confused. Kat then got out of bed and walked over to her boyfriend, she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and they had a quick passionate kiss. Tommy broke the kiss because he knew it would eventually lead somewhere, but he didn't have time for it sadly. Kat was also disappointed that he broke the kiss because she wanted to get him back in bed. After the kiss Tommy embraced Kat and she did the same to him, now giving up on getting him in bed with her for now. "You still haven't answered my question, why are you up this early," said Katherine.

Tommy just smiled and laughed, "Don't tell me you forgot the main reason why we are in Japan.

Katherine looked at Tommy for a moment then she remembered, "That's right we came here because of your stinkin charity job," she said not at all happy.

"That's right sweetie," said Tommy sweetly

"But do you have to go," asked Kat

"Yes, I do have to go, I need this for college," Tommy laughed.

"But I don't want you to go please stay I'll make it worth your while," said Kat with a mixture of sweetness and seductiveness.

"No matter how tempting that is I have to go, trust me Kat, I would love to stay here with you especially of what today is," said Tommy

"Yeah today is our three year anniversary and I want to spend it with you," said Kat ( **I don't know when Tommy and Kat really got together so just go with it** ).

Tommy looked at Kat in her beautiful eyes that he loved, he stroked her blonde hair, "Listen Kitty, I promise that I will call you, text you, email you, and chat with you on my laptop if it means making you happy, besides its only two weeks, I'll be back before you know it," said Tommy.

Kat sighed knowing it's useless to argue because she knows he needs this, so she said, "Ok but you have to promise me that you'll do one of the things you said you do every night, got it."

"Got it," said Tommy

"You owe me big time Thomas Oliver," said Kat with a smile

"I know," said Tommy

When Tommy was going to walk out, Kat stopped him by saying, "Wait."

Tommy turned around and said, "Yeah," with a confused look

"I want you to take this," said Kat, who walked to the closet next to their dresser, she pulled out a dark red leather jacket with a green dragon on the back, a red star where his heart is, with a white tiger and falcon emblem in the star. Kat walked over to Tommy and put the jacket on him.

"What's this," asked Tommy with a surprised look on his face as he looked over his jacket.

"It's the anniversary gift I got you, I wanted to give it to you tonight but considering you're going to camp, I thought I would give it to you now," said Kat

Tommy looked at her and said, "Thanks Kat, well I'll see you later."

Tommy was about to leave but Kat stopped him by saying, "Wait."

Tommy turned around again, "Yeah," he asked with a confused face.

Kat seeing Tommy's confused face gave him an annoyed look, "Aren't you forgetting something Thomas," asked Kat.

Tommy still looking confused then remembered what she meant, "Oh yeah," said Tommy, he then walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into a passionate kiss which she gladly returned, when it ended Tommy said, "I have your present but now's not the time to give it to you, you'll receive it in two weeks until then, I'll see you later and remember I love you."

"I love you to," said Kat

Tommy kissed her again, "Bye," he said

"Bye," said Kat, Tommy then left the apartment and closed the door while Kat watched on.

 **END** **CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is the Better Ranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger or Digimon of any season.**

 **Chapter 2: Who is the Better Ranger?**

Tommy was walking to the bus that was parked outside the apartment. The bus driver was waiting patiently for Tommy, he had the bus door closed until he saw Tommy. The bus driver opened the door and asked, "Are you Tommy Oliver."

"Yep that's me, I'm Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, when he entered the bus, Tommy then put out his hand so the bus driver could shake it and the bus driver gladly accepted it.

"Names David," said David, shaking Tommy's hand

"David that's funny my brother's name is David," said Tommy.

"No kidding," asked David, interested.

"No kidding," said Tommy, the two then broke the hand shake and Tommy turned to get to his seat, until he saw a man in his mid-thirties in front of him.

The man looked quite cheery which Tommy found cool, the man then spoke, "Hello my name is Mr. Fugiama, and you must be Timmy Oliver."

' _Man_ _what's_ _up_ _with_ _this_ _guy,_ _my_ _name_ _isn't_ _Timmy,_ _maybe_ _he's_ _just_ _bad_ _with_ _names_ , _I_ _better_ _correct_ _him_ _before_ _he_ _introduces_ _me_ _to_ _the_ _kids_ _as_ _Timmy_ _Oliver_ ,' thought Tommy

"So Timmy are you excited for camp," asked as they both sat down when the bus driver decided to drive.

"Actually sir, my name is Tommy Oliver, said Tommy

then looked at Tommy, "Oh I'm sorry Tommy I didn't mean to get your name wrong, I've been trying to remember everyone's names so I don't have to look on a clip board all the time," he said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Its ok sir, everyone makes mistakes," reassured Tommy

smiled because Tommy accepted his apology. "Well back to business, I think you'll like the campers Tommy, they're all great kids," said

"Oh I'm sure I will, I happen to be good with kids," said Tommy

"Well I'm happy to hear that Tommy," said , just then the bus stopped and multiple children came in the bus, there were a lot of children, Tommy thought there was maybe twenty children. Tommy took a look around real quick to see if anyone stood out to him and apparently there was. Tommy spotted seven children that stood out, two of them were girls and four of them were boys. They didn't really seem to all know each other well, but Tommy had a feeling, they were going to know each other very soon. Tommy was then brought back to reality when he heard saying his name, "Tommy, Tommy are you all right."

"What," said Tommy, turning to look at .

"Are you alright Tommy, I was trying to talk to you but you wouldn't answer," said a confused .

"Oh don't worry about me I was just thinking about how this summer will be," said Tommy

"What do you think," asked curiously

"I think this summer just got interesting," said Tommy

"Oh, anyway how about we make introductions," said

"Alright," said Tommy

"Well go ahead," said

"Wait you want me to do introductions," asked a surprised Tommy

"Yep I think you should have the honors," said

"Oh, well alright," said Tommy, he then stood up and looked at everyone, "Hello everyone I am Tommy Oliver and I will be one of your counselors."

"Hello Tommy," everyone said

"Anyway now that we have introductions out of the way, I am going to take roll call and talk about what we're going to be doing here in camp," said Tommy, Tommy then took the clipboard from and started calling names.

While Tommy was calling names, a certain group of kids were talking about him.

"So Sora, what do you make of this Tommy guy," Tai asked

Sora who was sitting next to Tai looked at him, "I don't know he seems like a good guy," Sora said

"Why are you asking about the counselor Tai," asked Matt, who was sitting behind them with his little brother TK.

"Well if you must know Matt, I have a very strange feeling about him, like he's hiding something, like some big secret," Tai said looking at Matt.

"Who knows maybe he's some kind of bad guy who's using this trip to get away from the police," Izzy said who was on another seat on his laptop.

"I think you watch way too much television kid," Tai said

"Tai," Tommy said waiting for a response

"Here," Tai said

"Sora," Tommy called

"Here," Sora said, "Listen guys I don't think we should make assumptions on someone that we don't even know."

"Joe," Tommy called

"Here," Joe said

"TK," Tommy called

"Right here," TK said

"Izzy," Tommy called

"Here," Izzy said

"Matt," Tommy called

"Here," Matt said

"Mimi," Tommy called

"Right here handsome," Mimi said

Tommy and six out of seven kids rolled their eyes at the comment, "Obviously Mimi likes him," Tai said

"Finally Kari, Kari? Is there a Kari on this bus," Tommy asked

"Oh Kari's home sick she has the flu, I know this because she's my sister," Tai said

"Oh well that's too bad you have my condolences," Tommy said, "Well now that we got roll call settled, let's talk about what we are going to do, first we have woodshop where we're going to be building things, next are canoe races, we're also going to have a bomb fire."

Tommy's voice trailed off because the others kept on talking amongst themselves. "So who do you think is better, the red zeo ranger, white ninjetti ranger, white morphin ranger, or the green morphin ranger," Tai asked the group.

"Green morphin ranger all the way," said Matt

"What you're crazy the red zeo ranger is way better then then green ranger," said Tai

"In your dreams, the green ranger is ways better then the red ranger, with the dragon dagger nothing can beat him," said Matt more furiously.

"No the red zeo is way better because he has more power and more control," said Tai in the same ferocity.

"You're both wrong, the white morphin ranger is better, besides he is way cuter than any ranger," Mimi piped in.

"How can you even tell," asked Sora who looked at Mimi.

"I just can," said Mimi in her sweet voice.

"I like the Ninjetti white ranger, he has two forms, one that looks like a ninja and one that looks like the morphin white ranger," said TK

"TK, you only like the white ninjetti because he looks like a ninja," said Matt

"So," TK said

"So we're talking about, who's the better fighter, who's more powerful," said Tai

"Which is the green ranger," said Matt

"No it's the red ranger," said Tai

"Guys be quiet," said Sora

"Well, what do you think Sora," asked Tai

"What do I think, well I think the red ranger's the best," said Sora, no one knew that the reason why Sora likes the red ranger is because Tai does and she has a huge crush on Tai, ever since they were little.

"Ha see the red ranger is better," said Tai

"Just because one person agrees with you doesn't mean you're right," Matt said

"I like the white morphin ranger he always seemed more prepared," Joe said

"Well I have a theory that might change all of your views on these rangers," said Izzy, still on his laptop.

"Oh yeah," asked Matt

"What's that," asked Tai

"Well my theory is that they are all not separate people but one person who just happen to have gotten different power sources ergo different colors," explained Izzy

"That is one of the craziest things I have ever heard," said Tai

"I'm with you dude, I mean seriously," Matt said

"It's just a theory, one I intend to prove, such as I intend to prove that power rangers are aliens from another planet," said Izzy

"I think, most are humans," Tai said

"That's crazy, what human is crazy enough to fight monsters," said Joe

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that the green ranger is the best ranger of all," said Matt

"No it's the red," said Tai

"White morphin," said Mimi

"White ninjetti," said TK

Everyone kept on arguing about who was a better ranger, but what no one knew was that Tommy was listening the whole time, ' _Man if only Izzy and Tai knew how right they are_ ,' thought Tommy. Everyone kept rambling on until they heard Tommy's voice, "Um excuse me kids," Tommy said turning his head around.

"Yeah," Tai said looking at Tommy.

"Well I thought you might want to know, that everyone is staring at you," said Tommy

The group took a look around in the bus and noticed all eyes were on them. Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Mimi were all embarrassed because everyone was staring but Matt, Tai, and TK didn't care because Matt and Tai were stubborn and would probably debate about whose better in front of the world and TK didn't care because he was too young to really care about anything. The group then quieted down a bit and everyone went back to talking to their friends. Tai then asked, "So Tommy who's your favorite ranger?"

Tommy looked at Tai and said, "What?"

"Who's your favorite ranger," Matt said repeating Tai's question

"Yeah is it the Green Morphin, White Morphin, White Ninjetti, or Red Zeo," asked Tai

"Come on you two, I'm sure Tommy has better things to do then to keep track of the rangers, right Tommy," said Izzy

' _Oh Izzy how wrong you are_ ,' thought Tommy. "Actually Izzy, I happen to live at the town that the power rangers originated, Angel Grove," said Tommy.

"No way, really," said Sora

"Really from Mighty Morphin to Space," said Tommy

"Oh then you have to have a favorite ranger," said TK

"Actually I don't, I happen to have high respect for each ranger, no matter what the color, the power rangers have protected the world more than once and I happen to appreciate, what they do, one ranger doesn't do all of the work, each ranger has a roll in the team, a role the team needs to survive, I appreciate all rangers from past to present because without them our world would be gone," answered Tommy.

The kid were taken aback by this even who was listening to the conversation was surprised at Tommy's wisdom.

"Wow each ranger with their own roll," said Tai

"Never thought of it that way," came Matt

The bus stopped and and the kids got out of the bus. Everyone was out except Tommy and the seven kids who were still thinking of what Tommy said, then Tommy spoke, "Well we should be getting off we're here."

"Right," the seven said together.

Tommy then got up and was leaving the bus not noticing that his power morpher fell out of his pants, Izzy saw it on the ground and said, "Wait."

Tommy stopped when he heard Izzy say it and stopped and turned around, "What's up," asked Tommy.

As we walked up to Tommy, "You dropped this," said Izzy handing Tommy his power morpher, Tommy was mentally kicking himself for letting his power morpher dropping on the ground, Tommy gladly accepted it , "Thanks," he said

"No problem, what is it," asked Izzy curiously.

"It's nothing, just something I got from a friend from Angel Grove," said Tommy.

"Oh well what to do," asked Sora

"Nothing just a good luck charm," said Tommy, the kids just stared at him curiously, "Listen we should head out let's go," said Tommy, as he said that he walked out.

"That was weird," exclaimed Izzy

"What was," asked Matt

"The way Tommy looked when he saw the device in my hand, he looked nervous, especially when I asked him what it was," said Izzy

"Not to mention his answer was kind of vague I mean, good luck charm what kind of good luck charm is that," said Tai

"Did you guys see the symbol in the middle, it looked like a footprint," said TK

"That really isn't something an ordinary person has," said Izzy

"Come on you guys what are you saying that Tommy is some extraordinary guy with some extraordinary past," said Sora

"Well whatever let's get out of here," said Tai

"Right," everyone said, they all exited the bus not knowing Tommy was watching and listening to their conversation.

' _I really have to watch myself with these seven, they may be young but smart, ha they remind me Justin_ ,' thought Tommy. When Tommy saw that all over the kids were together he spoke, "All right kids, now that we're here, how about we all get settled into our cabins," when everyone nodded, Tommy spoke again, "All right now there happen to be enough room for seven kids, there are three bunkbeds and one single bed in each cabin, now I'll call who's with who, okay first cabin zeo is Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Sora, and Mimi." ' _Wow a cabin with the seven kids who are suspicious of me great, this can't be a coincidence_ ,' thought Tommy. "Next up is John, Jonah, Jesse, Ricky, Amy, and Andrew," said Tommy

"Yes," said the four boys, high five while the two girls groaned in annoyance.

"You guys, will be in cabin turbo. Those who are in cabin space are... –

Tommy's voice trailed as Matt started talking to the others, "You know may be he won't be so bad after all he seems like a normal guy who just has long hair."

"In cabin mighty morphin is," said Tommy in the background.

"I still have a funny feeling about him, I mean look at the colors he wears red, white, and green," said Izzy

"So what are you saying he's a Power Ranger," said Joe

"Come on guys you're basing your theories on what he wears and his good luck charm, said Sora

"Sora's right, all I said was that he was hiding something not that he's a Power Ranger," said Tai looking at Sora with a smile that made Sora blush.

"And you seven would be in the ninjetti cabin," said Tommy pointing at the last group which got the seven attention, "Now everyone let's get settled and we can get started," and with that everyone went to their cabins

"Well Tommy what do you think so far," said Mr. Fujiama

"I think they're all good kids, but I was wondering something," said Tommy

"Oh what's that," asked Mr. Fujiama

"Why are the cabins named after ranger teams," asked Tommy

"Oh well, you see the person who opened this camp happens to be from Angel Grove like you and he wanted to honor the power rangers for everything they did for the world," answered Mr. Fujiama

"Oh well that was very generous of him," said Tommy

"Yes it is now let's get to our cabins and get settled," offered Mr. Fujiama

"All right," answered Tommy and with that they found their cabins to get settled

 **End** **chapter**


	3. Settling in and Wood-shop Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers even though I wish I did.**

 **Chapter 3: Settling in and Woodshop Accident**

Tai and the others were getting settled in their cabin, choosing their beds, "I call top bunk," Tai said as he threw his things on the top bunk of the first bunk bed.

"I'll get the bottom," Sora said as she put the stuff on the bottom bunk of the first bunk bed.

"I'll get this top bunk, TK you're going to get the bottom bunk," Matt said while he threw his things on the top bunk of the second bunk bed and TK's stuff on the bottom bunk.

"I'll get bottom, it's closer to the floor," Mimi said as she walked over to the third bunk and put her things on the bed.

"That means, I get top," Izzy said as he placed his laptop and stuff on his bed above Mimi's.

"Well Joe, that means you get the single bed," Sora said

"Oh Joy," Joe said, walking over to the single bed and setting his stuff on it.

 **Tommy's Cabin**

Tommy had a cabin all to himself, it wasn't too big or to small, it was just the kind of space he liked. Tommy especially liked the privacy he had. Yep he was going to enjoy it here, there was enough space to practice his martial arts, and he can talk to Kat without someone listening to their conversation. Tommy then decided to lay on his bed and enjoy the peace and quiet, but even with the peace and quiet, he still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something is going to happen, something not normal. "I should forget about it for now, besides I'm supposed to meet Mr. Fugiama in the grounds so we can gather everyone," Tommy said to himself. Tommy then got up and left his cabin to gather the campers.

 **Zeo Cabin**

Everyone was sitting on their beds talking and getting to know each other. Well actually Matt and Tai were once again arguing about what ranger is better.

"It's the green ranger," Matt shouted

"No, it's the red ranger" Tai shouted back

"Green," Matt said

"Red," Tai said

"Green," Matt said

"Red," Tai said

"Enough, you two," Shouted Sora, when they heard Sora they quieted down and looked at her, "Thank you, you'd figure that you'd quit this right after what Tommy said."

"Listen, I appreciate of what all of the other rangers do, but I still think the red's better, I mean he could use his zeo power kick on the green ranger," Tai said

"All the green ranger would have to do is take out his dragon dagger, play it and the red ranger's kick would bounce off, not to mention the green ranger's dragon shield gives him extra healing abilities," Matt explained

"The red zeo ranger has the zeo power sword, laser pistol, a regular sword, not to mention two power cannons, and the battle wheel and let's not forget he's powered by the zeo crystal on of the most powerful items in the universe and it gets more powerful with time," Tai said

"I've never understood that, when they say with time it gets more powerful, do they mean the more it's dormant it gets more powerful or the more it's used, that it gets more powerful or could it be both, personally I think the second option, it's only logical when you think about it," Izzy said. Everyone heard what Izzy said except for Tai and Matt, who were still deep in their debate.

"The Dragonzord is one of the most powerful zords out there, that the green ranger can control on his own and when you combine it with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-tooth Tiger zords, they make the Dragonzord battle mode and if you combine the Dragonzord, the original megazord and Titanus, you have the Ultrazord. What can the red ranger do," Matt said

"The red ranger has the red battle zord, which he can control by himself, combine with the zeo megazord and you have a more powerful megazord and if you combine those two with Pyramidas and you have the zeo Ultrazord," Tai said

Before anyone can respond to that, everyone heard Mr. Fugiama's voice, "All kids please report to the camp grounds immediately." Everyone then left their cabins and went to the counselors. When everyone was at the counselor's location, Mr. Fugiama started speaking, "Alright campers, we are going to start our first activity, which is woodshop."

"Woodshop but I don't know how to use tools," Joe said to no one in particular.

"Now if you follow me, I will lead you all to the building," Mr. Fugiama said

Everyone started to follow Mr. Fugiama to the building, "Woodshop, this is so rad," Tai exclaimed

"I know, I can't wait," Matt said

"I'm going to build a boat," TK said

"I don't think, it's such a good idea that you use tools TK," Matt said

"Oh come on Matt, everyone else is doing it," TK said

"It doesn't matter, you could hurt yourself," Matt said

"Which is exactly why, I don't want to do woodshop, I don't want to get hurt," Joe said, just as Joe said that they entered the woodshop building.

Inside the building was a big room with big long tables, screwdrivers were in drawers labeled, hammers were hanging from walls, tape measures and rulers were on the tables, the power tools were in the closet, and in another closet was all of the wood, so in other words, it looked like a basic woodshop.

"Alright everyone let's get started," Tommy told everyone as they walked in.

When they walked in, Matt got Tommy's attention, "Um, Tommy," Matt said

Tommy turned around and looked at Matt, "Yes Matt."

When Matt looked at Tommy, he noticed Tommy had his guard up, _'Why does he have his guard up now, he's hiding something, but what,'_ Matt thought, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tommy's voice.

Tommy was wondering what Matt was thinking, "Matt are you ok," he asked

Matt was brought out of his thoughts, "What," he said

"I asked, are you ok," Tommy said suspiciously

"Yeah, I was just wondering if TK had to do this, you see he's just a little kid," Matt said, voicing his concern for his little brother, but some of that concern was gone and was replaced by curiousness of Tommy.

"It is required for all campers to take part of all activities," Tommy answered

"Yes, I know but as his brother, I don't want him to get hurt," Matt said

"Matt, I know how you feel because I have a brother myself, so I will assign both you and TK to do the same project, that way you can keep an eye on him," Tommy offered

"Oh, wow, thank you," Matt said

"No problem," Tommy said, Matt then walked away over to where TK was, _'Matt is a good kid, he would make an excellent green ranger,'_ Tommy thought as he walked off to help some campers with their projects.

Matt walked over to where TK was only to see TK and Joe were talking about how Joe didn't want to do woodshop but TK did, when they both saw Matt they stopped, "Hi Matt," TK greeted

"Hey TK, so I talked to Tommy and he said me and you can do a project together," Matt said

"Oh really, how cool," TK replied excitedly

"Do we really have to do this, I think I'm allergic to sawdust," Joe said, fixing his glasses

"Sorry Joe but Tommy said that all campers are required to participate in all activities," Matt answered

"Oh great," Joe said hanging his head

"Oh come on it isn't that bad," Tai said while making a car.

"Maybe not for you but for me it is," Joe said

"Hey Izzy, why aren't you doing anything," asked Sora who was looking at Izzy

"I prefer to be on my computer than to build anything," Izzy said while typing on his laptop, just then Izzy's laptop closed right in front of him, "Hey." Izzy looked up to see who closed his laptop and saw Tommy looking at him.

"Sorry Izzy but you can go on your computer when you're not doing activities," Tommy said as he placed wood and tools in front of Izzy indicating to start building and then walked away.

Izzy took the tools and wood and started building a desk, not happy about it.

"Oh busted," Tai exclaimed, he then took a look at Sora's project and found out she was building a mini wagon, "Wow Sora that wagon looks great."

Sora looked towards Tai, "Thanks Tai, I wasn't sure if it was turning out well," Sora said

"No need to worry about that, trust me," Tai said

Sora blushed at the comment and hugged Tai, "Thanks Tai," Sora said, then she let go and went back to work, not seeing Tai blush. Tai stood there for at least a minute, then decided to get back to work.

"Ok, TK let's get building," Matt said, starting the birdhouse only to notice they only had five pieces of wood, "Hang on TK, I have to get four more pieces of wood," Matt said, he then went to get the wood.

TK decided to walk around the shop, looking at all of the projects that the campers were working on, he then saw Joe about to use the power saw and walked behind him, "I hope I don't get cut," Joe said to himself.

Hiah Joe," TK said

Joe turned around when he heard TK's voice, Joe turned around and faced TK, "Hey," Joe said

"What cha doin," TK asked curiously

"Oh I'm going to use this power saw, so I can cut this piece of wood here," Joe answered, turning back to the power saw.

"Cool," TK exclaimed

"Yeah cool," Joe said nervously

Joe then took the power saw and was aiming it at the wood, but Joe was too nervous to cut the wood, he let go of the saw but all failed to notice that one of his fingers was under the saw, all but Tommy who was on the other side of the shop. Tommy decided to go over there before anyone got hurt. Tommy then noticed that TK was walking close to the power saw.

"Don't worry, I'll cut it," TK said as he started the saw

"TK, don't touch that power saw," yelled Tommy but it was too late TK was already pulling it down on the wood right where Joe's finger was, "Joe move your hand," Tommy started to run.

Joe was wondering why he had to move his hand until he saw that his finger was going to be chopped off, "Ahhh," Joe yelled

Tommy knew he had to go faster, so he used some of his ranger power to up his speed.

Joe was getting ready to be disfingered but just as the saw was an inch away, Tommy got there in time and moved Joe's hand just in time. When Joe opened his eyes, his finger was an inch away from the saw, Joe looked beside him and saw Tommy there and knew that his councilor moved his hand, Joe looked at Tommy, "Ahah thank you Tommy," Joe said

"No problem Joe," Tommy replied with a smile, Joe smiled back, they both turned to look at TK who knew he was in trouble.

Just then Matt who heard the noise came to where the three were, "What happened," Matt asked looking at Joe, Tommy, then TK by the way TK looked, he knew whatever happened was because of his little brother.

"Well you see Matt, TK here almost cut Joe's finger off," Tommy said while looking at Matt

Matt's emotions were mixed between anger and guilt. He was angry at TK for walking off and guilty that Joe almost got his finger cut off. Matt then turned to Joe, "I'm sorry that TK almost hurt you Joe," Matt apologized, "And I'm sure TK is also sorry, right TK," Matt said looking at TK angrily.

TK winced at Matt's glare and the tone of his voice, "Yeah, I'm sorry," TK apologized

"It's ok, really," Joe said smiling.

"Matt," Tommy said, Matt then looked at Tommy knowing what he is going to say, "I want you to keep an extra eye on your little brother, another accident like this and I'm not around, and someone gets hurt and I find out, I'll have no choice but to punish TK, no matter his age," Tommy said with a serious face.

"Alright, I understand," Matt said

"I'm glad," Tommy said putting his hands on TK's and Matt's shoulders, reassuring them that everything is alright, they both smiled at he smiled back.

"By the way Tommy, how did you get here so fast," Joe asked

Tommy turned to face Joe, "What do you mean Joe," he asked, trying to act like he doesn't know what Joe is asking.

"I mean that you were on the other side of the room helping other campers with their projects and we were here, and you got here on time to get my hand out of the way of the power saw," Joe said suspiciously

"Well Joe if you must know, I happen to jog every morning, this morning was actually the only morning that I haven't jogged," Tommy replied, not exactly lying.

"Oh, but still, that's pretty far away," Joe said indicating to where Tommy was.

"Well I actually saw your finger under the power saw and I didn't think you would be able to hear me through all of the noise so I started walking to you, then I ran when I saw TK on his way to the saw, not to mention the adrenaline that was running through me at the time," Tommy replied

While Tommy was talking, Matt noticed that Tommy still had his guard up even with TK and Joe there, _'What is he hiding from us,'_ Matt thought

"Oh," Joe replied

"Now if you have no more questions, how about we keep building, here I'll even help a little," Tommy said, he then walked past Joe and over to the power saw. Tommy took a hold of the wood that was under the power saw, then he took the power saw, pulled it down and cut the wood with ease. Tommy then walked away as the three kids looked on. Everyone then went back to their projects.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Please review, I encourage constructive criticism but not regular criticism. Flames are not welcome in my reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4:Lunch Discussions and Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers.**

 **Chapter 4: Lunch discussions and Thoughts**

It was in the middle of the day and everyone was about done with their projects. Tommy thought it was getting late so he thought they should start the next activity. Tommy clapped his hands loudly once, "Ok everyone, it's time to finish up and then we can eat lunch and relax for an hour then we'll do canoe races." Tommy yelled.

Everyone finished their projects then went to eat lunch where they can all talk to their friends.

 **Lunch Room**

Tai and Sora sat together considering they were best friends, Matt and TK because they were brothers, Mimi sat with some girls, and Joe and Izzy were sitting together.

"Man, this has been one strange day, first our councilor drops that gadget on the floor then when we ask about it, he says they're good luck charms, kind of quickly, and later in woodshop he gets to the other side of the shop like he's Flash and saves Joe's finger from getting cut off," Tai exclaimed

"I admit there is something strange about him but so far he seems nice, right, we shouldn't judge him," Sora said

"I guess you're right, it's just I have a weird feeling about him, he's hiding something but what," Tai said

At one of the other tables, Joe was replaying of what happened in woodshop in his mind over and over again. _'Even if he was on his way to us, the saw was coming at my finger to fast. No one is that fast, even if he jogs every day or adrenaline rush. Who is Tommy Oliver,'_ Joe thought

' _This Tommy Oliver is very interesting indeed,'_ Izzy thought while typing on his laptop.

"That camp counselor is cute, right," Mimi said

"Right," said the other girls.

' _What's up with this guy and who is he,'_ Matt thought

' _Tommy has cool hair,'_ TK thought

' _Something is going to happen, a monster attack, no it couldn't be, Scorpius and Trakeena are attacking Terraventure but maybe they decided to attack Earth. No if that were so, we would have picked something up on the power satellites. Man something is going to happen but what,'_ Tommy thought

Just then Mr. Fugiama announced, "Lunch is over kids." With that everyone threw away their things and decided what they were going to do.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Everyone tell me, how I've been portraying the characters, I like to think I have their personalities and thoughts down but I'm curious on what you all think. Please review, I encourage constructive criticism but not regular criticism. Flames are not welcome in my reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5: And so it Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers of any season**

 **Chapter 5: And so it Begins**

Everyone left the lunchroom and headed to multiple places, Tai went to a tree and lied on the branch while the other six went in the cabin. Tommy went to his cabin to practice martial arts.

 **Cabin Zeo**

Matt was looking out the window, looking at Tai who's on the tree branch. "What does he think he is, a monkey," Matt said

"He's just relaxing, it's what Tai does," Sora explained, she was also looking at Tai with dreamy eyes.

Mimi noticed Sora's look, "So Sora, how long have you and Tai been dating," Mimi asked

This question made Sora blush, "What, me and Tai, dating, no we are not dating, we're just friends," Sora exclaimed

"Really, so I guess you have a crush on him then," Mimi said

The others were laughing at Sora's face, she was blushing furiously, "I do not have a crush on Tai, we are just friends," Sora said

"Your face says otherwise Sora," Mimi said with a smile on her face.

"Me and Tai are friends, nothing else," Sora yelled putting her arms up in the air in frustration.

"So he's single," Mimi asked

"Yes he is but he's not looking for a girlfriend right now," Sora said in a tone that said 'don't even think about it'.

Just then the door opened and Tai came in, "Hey guys, what's up," he asked

"Oh we're just talking about-," Mimi was saying until she was cut off by a blushing Sora

"Nothing, nothings up, just talking about that Tommy guy, that's all," Sora said nervously

"Oh," Tai said who walked to his bed and sat down next to Sora who was still blushing.

"Anyway did you notice the way how Tommy acts toward us, he has had his guard up since we exited the bus, I'm no expert in martial arts but I know when someone is on guard," Matt said

"I've noticed that too, not to mention how did he get to me so fast," Joe said

"He said that he was already on his way because he saw your finger under the saw," Izzy said

"I know but the saw was coming down way to fast, it doesn't matter whether he jogs everyday even with an adrenaline rush, no one is that fast," Joe said

"Yeah he was like the Flash, when you think of it," Tai said

"Wouldn't it be cool if he was a superhero," TK said

"Yeah it would be but reality check, he isn't, he doesn't seem like the hero type," Matt said

"Hey Sora," Tai said, elbowing Sora gently, getting her attention.

Sora blushed at Tai's touch, "Ah, yes, what's up," she said trying to hide her blush.

"We were wondering what your input on this Tommy guy was," Izzy said

"Oh well he does have a weird vibe to him," Sora said, who composes herself

"I think, he's cute," Mimi said

"We know Mimi, you said this many times," Tai replied annoyed

The others kept talking about Tommy, TK however stopped listening when he saw a blizzard. "Hey guys look, a blizzard," TK said pointing outside.

The others looked outside, "He's right, a blizzard," Tai exclaimed. Tai got up and walked to the door to Sora's dismay, she was disappointed the he left her side, Tai was about to open the door but was stopped by Joe's voice.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing," Joe said

Tai turned around and looked at Joe, "Yeah, what," Tai asked

"You can't go out there, you could get sick," Joe explained

"I was just going to see how cold it was," Tai said

"Well I don't, keep the door closed." Joe said frantically

"Ok, ok, just calm down," Tai said as he went back to his bed and sat next to Sora

"So, what do we do now," Sora asked

"I say we keep trying to figure out that Tommy guy, see what he's hiding," Matt offered

"I'm cool with that," Tai said

"Same here," Sora said

"Alright," Joe said

"Agreed," Izzy said

"K," Mimi said

"OK," TK said

So they all started talking about Tommy and what he was hiding.

 **Meanwhile at Tommy's Cabin**

Tommy decided to try and call Kat, but had no signal and was not happy, "Man still no signal, darn snow storm," Tommy said in frustration while sliding his hand through his hair. Tommy then looked outside and saw the blizzard going on strong, _'I wonder if this blizzard has anything to do of what is going to happen,'_ Tommy thought. Tommy finally decided that something was going to happen today, he was just waiting for it to happen now. "A blizzard in the summer is definitely out of the ordinary," Tommy thought out loud

 **Zeo Cabin**

The group of kid's were still talking about what they should do. "Well I say we investigate him," Tai said

"I agree, he's hiding something and I want to know what," Matt said

Everyone else agreed to keep an eye on Tommy. Just then TK looked outside and saw the snowstorm stopped, "Hey guys, look the snowstorm stopped," TK exclaimed pointing at the window.

Everyone looked outside and saw that TK was right, "Looks like the canoe races are canceled." Matt said

Tai then got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He then opened it and saw snow everywhere, "So let's have toboggan races instead," offered Tai running outside.

"Did he forget about our mission," Matt asked annoyed. TK then got up and was running towards the door. Matt seeing this forgot all about their so called mission, "Hey TK wait up," Matt said running after TK.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman," TK said while he ran out of the cabin to go outside.

"Hey TK, be careful, slowdown," said a worried Matt going after his little brother.

Sora decided to go outside also, so she can spend a little more time with Tai, when she went outside she didn't expect it to be so cold, "Burr, it's freezing and I didn't bring a jacket," Sora said as she walked outside toward Tai.

Joe walked up, to the door and was looking outside, "Man, I was worried I would catch a summer cold but this is even worse," he said

Mimi walked toward the door next to Joe, she gasped, "Wow, why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots," Mimi said as she walked outside. Joe then went outside.

Izzy was inside on the floor on his laptop trying to connect to the internet, "Hmm, this snowstorm mustbe affecting my inferred internet," Izzy said

"Hey what's your name, Izzy you got to come out here and see this," Tai said from outside, Izzy then went outside to see the aurora borealis.

 **Meanwhile in Tommy's Cabin**

Tommy was thinking of what was going to happen, and how he can prevent it. Tommy was so deep in thought, he didn't notice that the storm stopped until five minutes afterwards. Tommy looked out the window and saw the storm stopped, "Hmm, that's funny, the storm stopped," Tommy said. "I have a bad feeling about this, I better check out how bad the snow is," Tommy then got up and walked outside, not even flinching when he felt how cold it was, "Good thing I went to the North Pole or this would affect me big time."

Tommy was walking around when he heard a voice, "Hey what's your name, Izzy you got to come out here and see this."

' _That's Tai's voice, I wonder what's so interesting, I better go check it out, it could be related to this problem,'_ Tommy thought. Tommy then ran to where the voice came from. When Tommy got too where his campers were, he was stunned to see the aurora borealis. "What the, what's going on," Tommy asked himself, Tommy then decided that he would figure it out later, but right now he had to get them away from this area. Tommy started running towards them, he ended up hearing Izzy explaining that it was impossible because that was in Alaska and they were way to far South. _'Oh yeah, Izzy is definitely their Billy,'_ Tommy thought. He then decided to start yelling toward them, "Hey guys get away from there," Tommy yelled, everyone then turned to see him.

 **Earlier**

Izzy came outside to see to see the aurora borealis, "Wow, it's amazing," Sora exclaimed

"Yeah, what is it," Izzy asked curiously

"Maybe and aurora," Sora offered

"You mean the aurora borealis, the Northern lights, that's impossible. You see that's in Alaska, we're way to far south," Izzy explained

"Tell that to the snow," Sora said

"I think we should go back inside before we all catch pneumonia," Joe said

"And miss this, the sky is like short circuiting," Matt said

That's when they all heard someone yell, "Hey guys get away from there," they all recognized that voice they all turned around and saw the voice came from Tommy who was running toward them.

"Hey guys look its Tommy," TK said

"Hey Tommy check out the sky," Tai said, who turned back to the lights.

"Yes, I see, very cool, listen we've got to get out of here now," Tommy said quickly

' _Hmm, why does Tommy seem more on guard than usual when he was with us the last time,'_ Tai thought

' _He looks like he's expecting something bad to happen or expected,'_ Izzy thought

' _He really is cute,'_ Mimi thought

' _Who is he,'_ Joe thought

' _Why should we leave,'_ Sora thought

' _What's going to happen,'_ Matt thought

' _What are those things in the sky,'_ TK thought as he saw seven shiny objects in the sky.

"Guys listen we need to get out of here," Tommy said

"Why there's nothing dangerous here," Tai said

"Not yet," Tommy said

"What do you mean not yet," Sora asked

"In my experience in living in Angel Grove, whenever something strange happens, there's trouble," Tommy said

"Yeah, well this isn't Angel Grove, its Japan, so calm down," Matt said

When Tommy was going to respond, TK interrupted him, "Hey look up there, what's that," TK said

Everyone stopped talking or listening to look at the sky where TK was looking and what they saw were seven falling meteors or what looked like meteors coming down at them at high speed. Tommy was reaching for his Dragonzord power morpher, knowing that whatever those falling things are, they're not meteors and he was getting ready to fight.

Izzy noticed Tommy was reaching behind his back and that Tommy was serious and not freaked out like everyone else. Izzy was wandering why he wasn't scared but he didn't have time to ponder it because the meteors just came crashing in front of him, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, and TK. Smoke came up because of the crash but after the smoke cleared Tommy asked, "Is everyone ok."

"Yeah, I'm good, Sora are you ok," Tai asked

"I'm alright," Sora said blushing, seeing as Tai was asking if she was ok.

"We're good," Matt replied for himself and TK

"I'm alright," Izzy said

"Same here," Mimi said

"So am I," Joe said

"That's good," Tommy said, just then everyone heard a type of whistle noise, they all looked toward the direction of the holes and they saw glowing lights float in front of them. They all looked at the lights with interest, "Guys be careful," Tommy warned

Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe all grabbed the lights, they then opened their hands and in the place of the lights were these light blue devices with screens and a few buttons on the device. They all looked at the devices with interest, "I wander what they are," TK said

"Who knows," Matt said

"Listen guys we gotta get out of here, I have a friend who can probably figure out what these things are," Tommy said relaxing a bit.

Just then a big tidal wave came by, "Forget that, surfs up," Tai said. They all fell in the tidal wave.

 **Unknown place**

Tai was unconscious but he ended up hearing a voice, "Tai, oh Tai,"

Tai then woke up, "Yeah, I'm ok," he said, Tai then looked to see a pink head on top of his chest, right when Tai saw the pink head he screamed, he then jumped up and the head jumped off. Tai crawled away fast backward, "That's it, no more camp food," Tai said freaked out.

"There's no need to be afraid of me Tai, I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend," the pink head said happily while bouncing up and down multiple times.

"Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots," Tai asked finally standing up and calmed down a bit.

"Everything is going to be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you," Koromon said as he hopped in Tai's hands.

"Waiting for me," Tai asked

"My name's Koromon and we're partners," Koromon said happily

"Koromon, that means, talking head," Tai asked

 _ **Digimon Analyzer: "It means brave, little warrior and don't forget it Tai," Koromon said**_

"So what did you mean, you've been waiting for me and how did you know my name," Tai asked

"Tai," said the voice.

Tai turned to the direction of the voice, "Izzy is that you," Tai asked

Izzy came out of the bushes, "Yeah it's me but I have this little pink thing following me everywhere," Izzy exclaimed, just then a little pink blob like creature came up from behind Izzy. __

"It is me Motimon at your service anyone want lunch," Motimon said

Tai dropped Koromon in surprise, "Another one, what are they," he said

"So allow me to introduce myself, Motimon said

 _ **Digimon Analyzer: My friends call me Motimon, everyone does actually," Motimon said**_

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets had taken on actual lifeforms. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure," Izzy said

"You think, it's weird," Tai said, he then turned around to see a tree.

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil in rather uncommon," Izzy said

"Nothing is common in digiworld," Motimon said

"That's right Tai you're in the digiworld," Koromon said

"And just where is the digiworld," Tai said as he looked around.

"Oh I don't care as such where it is, I want to know what it is," Izzy said

"Guess I'll just take a look around myself," Tai said. Tai then climbed up the tree and sat on the branch, he got out his mini telescope and looked through it. Tai looked around and saw the ocean, "The ocean, what's that doing there, our campsite was nowhere near the ocean, and I sure don't remember those mountains," Tai said as he saw the mountains. "Hmm, something tells me a compass isn't going to help much."

Koromon then jumped onto the branch, "Hey Tai, what do you see," he asked

"Nothing I recognize," Tai said, he then saw an orange beetle flying, "Wait, what's that?" Tai saw the beetle fly around, "Look at that, it's some sort of giant red beetle and it's flying right at us," Tai said frantically when he saw the beetle heading toward them. Just then the beetle flew down and attacked Tai and Koromon, they saw this so Koromon jumped off the branch and hung by his ears while Tai hung himself upside down and the beetle missed.

Izzy and Motimon saw this, Motimon then covered his eyes, "Ahh, I can't watch that is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood," he said as he then peeked to look.

"That's just great," Izzy said

Tai sat up right on the branch while Koromon got back on it to. The beetle turned around and went after Tai and Koromon, "Watch out," Koromon said

 _ **Digimon Analyzer: "His name is Kuwagamon, he's an insectoid Digimon, vicious and ruthless with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything," Koromon said**_

"Who needs a gardener," Tai joked, Koromon then jumped off the tree branch and attacked by spitting out some pink bubbles. The bubble surprised Kuwagamon when they hit him and made him lose balance but, Koromon was hit by the beetle's head and started falling to the ground. Kuwagamon hit the tree and Tai fell off and hit the ground.

Izzy ran up to Tai, "Tai are you ok," Izzy asked

"Well I have had better days," Tai said, he then saw Koromon hit the ground, "Little guy," Tai ran up to Koromon and picked the pink head up, "You should pick on bugs your own size, what's your name Koromon?"

"That's me," Koromon said

"You're pretty brave for a little guy…I'm impressed," Tai said

"It was nothing," Koromon said

Izzy was looking at the sky and saw Kuwagamon coming back, "Uh guys, he's coming this way again," Izzy said pointing to Kuwagamon.

"Oh dear oh dear, quickly everyone, this way," Motimon said then started running.

"Come on," Tai said as they started to follow Motimon.

They all ran away from Kuwagamon who was chasing them, Tai and Izzy were in the back while Koromon and Motimon were ahead of them. "Come on, faster for people with long legs, you're offlay slow," Motimon said. They kept on running as fast as they could until Motimon spotted what could be helpful, "Follow me everyone." They all kept on running or hopping toward a tree to both Tai and Izzy's surprise the inside of it was like a room.

"Where are we," Tai asked

"We're in a hiding tree silly," Motimon replied. After that was said they all heard Kuwagamon coming, "Everyone quiet." Everyone went silent the only thing heard was Kuwagamon's wails, the suspense was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Both humans were thinking different thoughts.

' _I can't believe this is happening, how did we get here, how do we get back home,'_ Izzy thought

' _Oh man, I can't go out like this, I still haven't told Sora how I felt about her yet,'_ Tai thought

The wail got louder indicating Kuwagamon was close, but he flew above the tree and Kuwagamon's wails and sound of his wings flapping got quieter and quieter until they heard nothing. Then they heard a voice, "All clear, you can come out now," said a voice. The two boys and Digimon went back outside to see none other than Sora.

"Sora," Tai exclaimed happily, he was glad she was alright. Unknown to Tai, Sora was thinking the same thing about him.

"You can come out now," Sora said

"Oh we were just setting up a trap for that giant bug," Tai said as he, Izzy, Koromon, and Motimon walked out the tree, _'Alright great going Kamiya, like she would believe that, when she probably saw you running and screaming, man I am lame.'_

' _He is so cute when he is trying to act tough,'_ Sora thought

While Sora was thinking, Tai and Izzy noticed a pink radish like creature next to her. "Pleasure to meet you friends of Sora," the creature said

Sora was brought out of her thoughts when the creature spoke, "Tai, Izzy this is Yokomon, my own personal something or other," Sora said with a smile while looking at Yokomon.

"Looks sorta like a radish," Tai said as he approached them.

Just then another creature ran to their area. Everyone looked at the creature, it looked like a piglet except it was white, had pink dots on its cheeks, one dot on each cheek. It had four little legs and its long ears went back. It was running and tripped and fell on the ground, but it got up and wasn't harmed.

"What's that," asked Izzy who was looking at the white creature.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer: "Hello, my name is Tokomon," the white creature said**_

Tokomon then turned around the opposite direction, "Hey TK, over here," Tokomon yelled, even though it sounded like his voice didn't change.

TK came running out of the bushes, "Tokomon there you are," TK said

"Hey TK wait up," yelled a voice, then someone came from the bushes and that someone was Matt and under his arm he was holding what looked like an orange head, the face was a beige color and had a knife like horn on his head.

"Hey Matt, you to," Tai asked

"Yeah, I'm here to," Matt replied

"No. That thing under your arm," Tai corrected while motioning to the head under Matt's arm

Matt looked, "Oh this little guy, yeahh well," Matt said

"Hello you appear pleasant," the head said

 _ **Digimon Analyzer: "Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you," Tsunomon said, Digimon Analyzer off.**_

Just as everyone was going to talk again, they heard a yell, "Ahhh," Everyone looked to where the scream came from and saw Joe running towards them, looking all panicked. Joe finally stopped in front of them, he bent his knees a bit, rested his hands on his knees, and was panting out of breath.

It was obvious to everyone that Joe didn't get much exercise, "You guys got to help me, this thing, this thing won't leave me alone," Joe said, answering the question everyone was asking silently.

Something then came up from behind Joe, and puts its arms over his shoulder to show his grey head, purple eyes, and orange hair that looks like it's in a ponytail, "Hey, who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal, Bukamon said

 _ **Digimon Analyzer: The name is Bukamon," Bukamon said, Digimon Analyzer off.**_

Joe was looking at every one of the kids that were there, "What are you guys doing standing there, don't you see this thing on me," Joe said, just then he noticed the creatures with them, "And those creatures there…there everywhere."

"Man calm down Joe, these guys mean us no harm, right," Tai defended, he then turned their small companions.

"Right and we're no creatures, we're…"Koromon replied

"Digimon, Digital Monsters," the Digimon said union.

The kids all looked at the Digimon in surprise, Tai then walked up, "Digital Monsters," Tai said

"That's right, Digimon," the Digimon said in union

"We're not just digital monsters, we're kinda cute," Koromon said

"And very loyal," Tsunomon said

"We can be funny, haha," Bukamon said

"And adorable," Tokomon said

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you, I would like to introduce you to my friends at camp," Tai said, "I would like you to meet Sora," Tai motioned to Sora.

"Nice place you got here, except for the bugs, and just for reference, I'm also Tai's best friend," Sora proudly said

"Really, how long," Yokomon asked

"Well we're eleven, so eleven years," Tai said looking at Sora with a smile. _'And every day we spend time together is a great day,'_ Tai thought

Sora blush at Tai smiling at her but she hid it by turning her face, she was thinking similar thoughts as Tai. _'Every day I spend with him, I am the happiest I could be,'_ Sora thought. They both tried to hide their blushes when they thought back to their memories. They thought, they hidthem well but Matt, Joe, and Izzy noticed their blushes and smiled at this.

"Anyway this guy who panicked earlier is Joe," Tai said, who composed himself.

"I'd shake hands, if you had any," Joe said

"The self-proclaimed cool one is Matt," Tai said

"No autographs please," Matt joked

"Izzy here is our computer expert," Tai said

"Do you have wireless internet access," Izzy asked

"And this little guy is ahah…," Tai said pausing trying to remember their youngest member's name.

"TK, call me TK and I'm not as little as I look," TK interrupted

"Great, so is that everybody," Tai asked

"Hey what happened to Tommy and that girl with the funny pink hat," Sora asked

"Now now, her name is Mimi," Tai corrected

"Well perhaps, they're out for a walk or picking flowers," Izzy said, after Izzy said that, they all heard someone screaming, they all turned toward the source of the scream and saw Mimi running toward them with a plant thing running behind her. Everyone thought she was running away from the plant like creature which they presumed to be a Digimon.

"Ok so they're not picking flowers," Izzy said

"Mimi, it's alright their…," Tai stopped talking when he noticed Kuwagamon chasing them, the beetle Digimon then dived for Mimi and the plant Digimon. Mimi and the plant Digimon dived to the ground while the others either ducked or dived as well to avoid Kuwagamon's wrath. Kuwagamon having to have missed his pray flew into the jungle behind them. Everyone except Mimi who was on her knees got up.

"Are you ok," the plant Digimon asked

"I think so," Mimi answered

 _ **Digimon Analyzer: "Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you," Tanemon said, Digimon Analyzer off**_

Sora ran up to Mimi, "Are you alright," Sora asked concerned

"Oh Sora," Mimi said

Everyone hears ruffling in the jungle, they all turned around and saw Kuwagamon jump out of the jungle. The kids ran away when they saw him as he roared. Kuwagamon was chasing them, the bug digimon tried to dive for them but they dived to the ground. Tai got up and turned towards Kuwagamon, "That's it, no more running away," Tai said determined.

"What else can we do," Sora asked

"She's right, we can't fight that thing," Matt exclaimed, holding TK protectively.

"Not win anyway," Izzy said

Everyone then ran away again. They all ran to a cliff, "Great, anyone got a helicopter," Matt commented

Tai walked up to the edge of the cliff carefully to see if there was away down, "Be careful Tai," Sora said with worry in her voice.

Tai was at the edge of the cliff and he looked down. Tai turned to the others, "There's no way down, we're gonna have to find another way," he said

"Like where," Matt said

Just then Kuwagamon caught up with them and attacked. Koromon jumped out of Tai's arms and tried attacking Kuwagamon. "Oh no not again," Tai said, the other Digimon joined Koromon in the attack but Kuwagamon just flew past them and the in-training Digimon all hit the ground hard. All seven kids went to their respective Digimon. Tai picked up Koromon, "Why'd you do it," Tai asked with worry.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make a good impression," Koromon replied

"Crazy guy," Tai said

"Yokomon," Sora said worriedly

"Come on Tokomon," TK said

"They must be programmed for courage," Izzy said worriedly to no one in particular.

"Hey Tsunomon, wake up," Matt pleaded

"Tanemon," Mimi whispered

"Bukamon, wake up," Joe said

They all heard Kuwagamon roar once again, they looked and saw that he was flying straight at them. "Oh man, we've got to get out of here," Tai said

"No, we fight," Koromon said

"Wha," Tai said looking at Koromon

"That's right, stand and fight," Koromon said

"Give it up, will ya," Tai said

"No, Koromon's right, it's time to show him what we're made of," Motimon said

"It's the only way," Yokomon said

"No," Sora said

"Let me go, let me go, let me go," Tsunomon yelled eagerly as he was trying to get out of Matt's arms but Matt wouldn't let go. TK was trying to keep Tokomon in place as well but was struggling.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go," Bukamon yelled, flapping his arms also trying to get out of Joe's grasp but Joe held him back.

"Tanemon, you to," Mimi asked

"Uh ha," Tanemon said, nodding her head.

"I'm sorry Tai," Koromon said as he jumped out of Tai's hands. The other digimon jumped out of their partner's hands as well to join Koromon on the attack.

"It's useless…Yokomon," Sora said

"Don't do it…Motimon," Izzy said

"Tokomon," TK said

"Don't do it…come back Tsunomon," Matt pleaded

"Don't…come back Bukamon," Joe yelled

"Tanemon…be careful," Mimi said

"No don't Koromon, come back," Tai yelled, just then their digivices activated and a dark cloud formed, out of the dark cloud came seven lights that hit all seven Digimon. The kids all looked in amazement and wonder.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon," Koromon/Agumon said

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon," Tsunomon/Gabumon said

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon," Yokomon/Biyomon said

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon," Tanemon/Palmon said

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon," Motimon/Tentomon said

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon," Bukamon/Gomamon said

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon," Tokomon/Patamon said

The children all looked in awe as the light faded they saw seven new figures in the place of their little digimon friends. **(If you already know what the digimon look like then you can skip the description)** In the place of Koromon was a miniature orange t-rex, whose height is up to Tai's chest, he was Agumon.

In place if Tsunomon was a type of dog type digimon with light blue fur and dark blue stripes, he had a unicorn horn and under his fur, a yellow underbelly, he also had claws, his name is Gabumon.

In Yokomon's place was a pink bird type digimon, her name was Biyomon.

In the place of Tanemon was another plant digimon with a violet flower on top of her head, her body was light green, her name was Palmon.

In the place of Motimon was a small red beetle type digimon, with grey spikes on its shell, two big green eyes, four arms, on the main arms are claws, one claw on each arm, on the bottom two have no claws but has three fingers on each hand, four toe claws on each foot, two orange antenna's on his head, a light green underbelly, and under his shell are a pair of wings, his name is Tentomon

In the place of Bukamon was a white digimon that had purple marks on his body, orange hair, four flippers, two where the legs should be and two where the arms should be, and black claws, his name is Gomamon.

In the place of Tokomon was a digimon who was smaller than the rest, he stood on all fours, half his body was orange, half his body was tan, and where his ears are supposed to be are wings, his name is Patamon.

"Wow, what happened to the little guys," Sora asked

"They're bigger," Tai replied

"Digimon attack," Agumon commanded, but just when they were about to attack they all heard some sort of noise, the digimon and kids all looked to where it was coming from. They all looked up to the sky and they all saw a mixture colors coming towards them. The colors were a mixture of green, white, and red colors, everyone thought it was another enemy, so they got ready for a fight.

"What is that," Joe asked

"Who knows but its pretty," Mimi said

"It could be another enemy, get ready," Tai said

"Right," Everyone said in union.

The light was coming down toward Kuwagamon, when the light vanished, they saw a white ninja in a cockscrew kick. The cockscrew kick made contact which almost made Kuwagamon fall down but he caught himself. "Is this a private party or can anyone join," the white ninja said.

 **Earlier**

Tommy woke up on the ground with a splitting headache, _'Uh man, where am I,'_ Tommy thought rubbing his sore head. "Wait, where are the kids?" Tommy stood up and took in his surroundings, he was in the jungle, but not one he's been in before. ' _This place seems almost similar to the jungle, me and Kat were in when we went to Africa.'_ Tommy decided to take a look around. Tommy was walking around and trying to find his missing campers. Tommy cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "Tai, Sora, Matt, you guys over there." Tommy walked to a clearing where he saw a cave. "Maybe they took refuge in that cave," he told himself. "Joe, TK, Izzy, Mimi, you guys in there, kids," Tommy yelled. _'Maybe they can't hear me. Better take a look.'_ Tommy then entered the cave, "Man, its dark in here, good thing I brought a flashlight," Tommy took out a red flashlight and turned it on. Tommy heard a noise and turned his flashlight to where he heard it but nothing was there. "Kids, listen, it's Tommy." Tommy traveled deeper in the cave, he then the noise, it was a growl. "What was that?" He then heard it again, "It sounds like a growl. I better check it out," Tommy went further in the cave. It took him a couple of minutes but Tommy found the source of the growl, it was a Kuwagamon and it was fighting a small creature that was orange all over, yellow chest hair, looked like there was fire in the middle of its head, it had a tail that had a flame on the end. The creature was badly injured and the Kuwagamon was relentless, Tommy knew that if this kept on going then the little guy was gonna get killed. "I have to do something," Tommy then took out his Dragonzord power morpher, "It's morphin time," Tommy did the movements (Same movement that Adam does in once a ranger), "Dragonzord," Tommy yelled. There was a green glow and in the place of Tommy Oliver was the Mighty Morphin Green Power Ranger. "Alright, time to save the day," Tommy then jumped in.

 **With the digimon**

The digimon was on the ground, hurt, _'I knew this was gonna turn into trouble but this is ridiculous_ ,' the digimon thought. The Kuwagamon was gonna finish the digimon off but right when it was about to strike, it was hit by a beam and it stepped back a couple of steps, stunned. "What, where did that come from," the digimon asked to no one in particular.

Then Tommy in his green ranger suit showed up in front of the digimon but was facing Kuwagamon. "That came from me," Tommy answered, "And if you think, you're going to lay another finger on this guy, you're wrong," Tommy told Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon who recovered from the blast roared in response, "GRAAAAHHHHH," the beetle then attacked.

"Well, looks like talking is over," Tommy commented

"He's never been much of a talker," the digimon quipped

"I see, well then, lets fight," Tommy said, he then ran up to Kuwagamon, jumped up and did a double kick, Kuwagamon took a couple of steps back a bit in pain. But it shook off the pain and attacked again, Tommy decided to kick it again but Kuwagamon swung its claw and it hit Tommy, sparks flew off the green ranger's chest, "Aww," Tommy moaned, while he hit the ground.

"Oh no," the digimon said worriedly, he was surprised however when he saw Tommy get up.

"It's a good thing this suit protects me," Tommy said, he then turned to Kuwagamon, "Alright bug breath, no more Mr. Nice guy." Tommy took out a dagger and yelled, "Dragon dagger." Tommy then ran up to Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon tried to slice Tommy in half with its pincers but Tommy jumped up in the air and dodged it, he then slashed Kuwagamon with his dragon dagger and Kuwagamon fell down in pain. Tommy landed on the ground on both feet, he then put his dagger to his mouthpiece. Kuwagamon then got up from the ground but Tommy was ready and he started playing the dagger like a flute. Green lightning then came out of the dagger and hit Kuwagamon hard. Kuwagamon fell to the ground and was knocked out.

"Power down," Tommy said as his ranger suit disappeared in a green light revealing him in his normal clothes. Tommy turned around to face the digimon, he walked over to the digimon and bent down to look the creature in the eyes. The digimon had no idea what to think of Tommy except that he's powerful. The digimon however stayed on guard and was ready to fight if he found necessary, but to his surprise and relief, Tommy did not attack instead the power ranger put his hand out for a hand shake, "Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver." The digimon looked at the hand, not sure what to do, Tommy, who has had his fair share of hanging out with Andros sensed this, "You grab my hand and shake it," Tommy explained,

The digimon did just that, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tommy, I'm Coronamon," the digimon said

"The pleasure's mine. Now if you wouldn't mind me asking, what exactly are you and that bug," Tommy asked, motioning toward Kuwagamon.

"That is Kuwagamon, and we're both digimon," Coronamon answered

"Digimon," Tommy asked, confused.

"It stands for digital monsters," Coronamon said

"Oh," Tommy said

"What are you," Coronamon asked

"Me, oh I'm human," Tommy said

"A human, so does that make you a digidestined," Coronamon asked amazed.

"Me, no, I'm a power ranger of Earth," Tommy answered

"A power ranger, what's that," Coronamon asked curiously

"The power rangers are a group of elite warriors that are spread throughout the universe. We fight evil and we help those who are in need. However after a year and a ranger team beats their main enemy, that ranger team retires and allows the next ranger team to fight the next evil, but if evil strikes and it happens to be in the general direction of a veteran ranger, we will come out of retirement and fight the evil," Tommy explained.

"So you fight evil and help those in need," Coronamon asked

"Yes, I maybe retired but I will always help those in need, it's my duty as a power ranger," Tommy answered

"Then maybe, you can help me with something," Coronamon said

"Sure. What is it," Tommy asked curiously

"Well, you see, the reason I was in here was because I was looking for some more digimon," Coronamon said

"Really, more digimon," Tommy asked curiously

"Yes, they are in their in-training forms and they ran off while my back was turned," Coronamon said

"That's terrible," Tommy said

"Do you think, you can help me, you see they're not ready for their adventure without their human partners," Coronamon said a bit frantically.

"Well I have to find my campers but something tells me that my campers and your charges are in the same place, so we'll help each other. How does that sound," Tommy replied

"That's excellent," Coronamon said excitedly

"Alright, now while we look maybe you can tell me about this place, like where are we for instance, because it's not Earth," Tommy said

"Sure thing," Coronamon said

"Great, let's go," Tommy said, and with that they got up and started their search for their charges. They left the cave and Coronamon started to explain as much as he could to Tommy.

"You see, you're in the digital world, where there are nothing but digimon, well there are fish but there haven't been humans here for centuries," explained Coronamon

"Really, century's wow," Tommy said with interest.

"Yes and there are different stages of digimon, there is baby or in-training I, in-training II, rookie, champion, ultimate, and a level that's told in legend, some say it can't be reached, some say it can," Coronamon said

"Oh really, what is this level," Tommy asked

"It's called Mega," Coronamon answered

"Mega, wow, sounds powerful," Tommy commented

"It is, I heard there is some digimon who have reached their mega form, but those are only rumors," Coronamon said. They walked for a little while longer, looking for their charges, until Coronamon thought it would be easier if they knew what each other's charges looked like. "So Tommy, what do your campers look like," Coronamon asked

Tommy looked at the digimon to show that he heard him then he looked forward again, scanning the area. "Well one of the campers names are Tai, he has big brown hair, wears white gloves, brown shorts, blue t-shirt, and a blue headband and goggles on the top of his head. The other one, Sora is a girl with orange hair, a blue hat, a yellow sleeveless shirt, gloves, and blue jeans. Then Matt who has blond hair, green shirt, jeans, and gloves. There's TK, Matt's little brother, he has blond hair, a green hat, a green sleeveless shirt over a light green long sleeved shirt, and jeans. There's Mimi, she wears all pink, has gloves, brown hair and a pink hat. Izzy has red hair, orange shirt, and green shorts, he also carries a laptop with him. Finally there's Joe who has blue hair, white t-shirt under a tan sleeveless shirt, shorts, glasses, and worries about everything," Tommy explained

"Oh, interesting," Coronamon said

"Yeah, they're an interesting bunch, right when I saw them in the bus they stood out to me more than anyone," Tommy said

"Oh," Coronamon said

"So, what do your charges look like," Tommy asked

"Oh one of them is a Koromon, he is basically a pink head, the other one is Yokomon, she looks like what you'd call a pink radish. There's Tsunomon, an orange head with a cream face, and has a knife like horn," Coronamon said, he then explained what the other digimon looked like.

"Alright, I'll keep their appearance in mind," Tommy said

"Good, oh by the way," Coronamon said

"Uh," Tommy replied

"Well, you told me a power ranger is an elite warrior," Coronamon said

"Yes," Tommy answered

"And there are teams of rangers around the universe, correct," Coronamon asked

"Correct, but most teams are on Earth," Tommy said

"Well, what I want to know is how did the power rangers start, who created them, who were the original power rangers," Coronamon asked

"Ok, ok, since you're telling me about the digital world and the digimon. I guess it's only fair that I tell you about my world and the power rangers," Tommy stated

"Alright," Coronamon yelled

So Tommy explained everything to Coronamon, he explained the human world, what it's like and he explained the power rangers from Mighty Morphin to In Space and he tried to explain as much of the Galaxy Rangers as possible. When Tommy was done they had exited the cave and stopped at a river and Coronamon just stared at him in awe.

Tommy looked at the digimon and laughed at the look on his face, "Don't look too impressed," laughed Tommy.

"It's just, wow, I never would expect hearing something like that, being a power ranger sounds great," Coronamon stated

"It is, believe me," Tommy said with a smile, but then his smile turned into a frown,

Coronamon noticed the change in mood and felt something was up, "Tommy, what's wrong," Coronamon asked

"Just thinking," Tommy replied

"About what," Coronamon asked

"Well, ever since I arrived here, I've been sensing that all of you digimon are somehow connected to the morphin grid but I'm not sure how, maybe it's your digivolving or it could be something else, I don't know but I'll find out," Tommy said

"I'm sure you will, and I'll help you figure it out, I owe my life to you after all," Coronamon said

"Come on Coronamon, you don't owe me anything, I was happy to help," Tommy said

"It doesn't matter, I still want to help you with whatever you need," Coronamon said

Tommy sighed, "There's no way I'm going to talk you out of this, is there," he said

Coronamon smiled, "Nope," he said

"Ok then, so we're partners from here on out," Tommy stated

"We are," Coronamon agreed

Right after their agreement, they heard screams of children calling out names of very familiar digimon. Tommy recognized the voices while Coronamon recognized the names, their thoughts were the same, _'What have they got themselves into.'_ They looked to see where the voices were coming from, they then saw storm clouds and seven lights came from the clouds.

"Let's check up there, right on the cliff," Coronamon said, pointing to a cliff.

"Alright, you ready for a fight because it looks like there's gonna be one," Tommy said

"Always." Coronamon replied determinedly.

"Alight, let me get changed," Tommy said, "Ninjetti, the falcon," Tommy yelled, and after that there was a white light and in the place of Tommy was the white ninjetti ranger **(The suit is the same in the power rangers movie 1995 when the rangers goes to Phoedos and receives their powers from Delcea)**.

Coronamon looked at Tommy in awe, Tommy looked at Coronamon and asked, "Are you ready?"

Coronamon shook off his shock and put a determined look on, "Ready," he replied

"Alright, grab my leg," Tommy ordered, Coronamon grabbed his leg without question, Tommy touched his left wristband, they both then turned into a mixture of green, white, and red light and teleported up the cliff to where the kids and digimon were. They were right above the kids and digimon, when they were close enough Tommy deactivated the teleportation then went into a cockscrew kick which made contact with Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon almost fell down until he caught himself. Tommy then landed perfectly on his feet even though Coronamon was still attached to his leg a bit dizzy. **(Que epic music)** "Is this a private party or can anyone join," Tommy commented.

 **Present time**

The kids and digimon all looked at Tommy in awe, the digimon looking at him because they only thought there were seven humans and were surprised to see an eighth. The kids were in awe because what they saw before them was the white ninjetti ranger.

"No way, it's the white ninjetti ranger," Tai exclaimed, smiling at the site.

"He's come to fight that thing," Matt said excitedly

"Alright," Mimi exclaimed

"Awesome," Joe said

"Amazing," Izzy said

"Yes," Sora said

"So cool," TK exclaimed

Everyone then noticed something next to the ninjetti ranger's leg, "Hey look its Coronamon," Gomamon said excitedly

"Hey Coronamon, over here," Agumon yelled

Coronamon who composed heard a voice, he turned around to see seven of his digivolved charges. "Well it looks like you all digivolved," Coronamon stated

"Yes we did," Gabumon replied

"That's good, now are you just going to stand there or are you going to help fight," Coronamon commented then turned back to Kuwagamon, ready to start the fight.

"Oh right," exclaimed the digimon, who were getting ready to fight.

"Digimon and whoever you are, attack," Agumon ordered, everyone then attacked.

"Time to taste my Corona Knuckle," Coronamon said, his fists then ignited into flames and punched Kuwagamon six times. Coronamon saw Kuwagamon was going to try and slap him away so he jumped away at the last minute and landed seven feet away from him. "Now," Coronamon yelled

"Thanks bud," Tommy said as he jumped up and fly kicked Kuwagamon's head, Tommy then landed, ran up to Kuwagamon while he was still dazed and did one right round house kick and one left round house kick, he then back hand spring right next to his partner. You could tell that both Coronamon and Tommy did some damage to the bug digimon but Kuwagamon wasn't going to give up yet. Kuwagamon was finally able to get back to his senses and was ready to fight back.

The seven other digimon decided to jump in the fight. All seven of them jumped and tried to attack Kuwagamon at once when they made contact, Kuwagamon back bended a bit but then he hit them with his right top and bottom arms, when they were still close. The seven digimon all landed on the ground in front of everybody.

Coronamon who saw this was about to intervene again but Tommy stopped him, "Wait," he said, Coronamon looked at him, Tommy looked at Coronamon and said, "Let's see what they can do." Coronamon nodded reluctantly and when he turned his head back to the battle, he was relieved when he saw the digimon standing up.

"Alright, you asked for it," Agumon said

Kuwagamon then started to fly up but Palmon stopped him from going to high up, "Poison Ivy," Palmon exclaimed, then vines came out of her fingers and wrapped around Kuwagamon's right leg.

Patamon then flew up to Kuwagamon's face level, "Boom Bubble," Patamon exclaimed, he then took a big breath of air, his body inflated, he then released a powerful bubble of air which hit Kuwagamon on the top of his head, forcing Kuwagamon's head down.

Tentomon ended up flying in front of Kuwagamon's head, "Super Shocker," Tentomon said, he then released electricity from his wings which hit Kuwagamon in the face, forcing Kuwagamon back on the ground, his right foot made it to the ground but when his left foot was about to touch the ground, Gomamon came at the last minute in a roll and hit Kuwagamon's left foot, forcing the giant beetle to one knee.

"Stand back everyone," Agumon said, "Pepper Breath," then a fireball comes out of Agumon's mouth and hits Kuwagamon on the head.

"Blue Blaster," Gabumon said, then blue fire came from his mouth, towards Kuwagamon.

"Spiral Twister," Biyomon said from the air, then a twister came from her beak toward Kuwagamon. Both attacks hit Kuwagamon head first, the blue blaster hit started up flames then the spiral twister hit creating more flames.

Kuwagamon roared in pain, "Now, all together," Agumon commanded and at the same time Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, and Tentomon fired their attacks at the same time and they all hit their mark. Kuwagamon's upper torso then rose up in a big flame and Kuwagamon roared in pain and fell down into unconsciousness. The children looked in amazement while Tommy and Coronamon looked pleased with the results of the fight.

"They made vapor ware out of him," Izzy said

"Amazing," Tai exclaimed

The digimon then ran towards the children, "Told you, we could do it," Agumon said happily.

The children then ran up to their digimon. Tai ran up to Agumon and gave him a hug, "Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are, you did it, you did it," Tai said

The other children were congratulating their digimon as well, "How about that super shocker, pretty wizard heh," Tentomon said to Izzy who was giving him a thumbs up.

Tai was laughing in victory but they all stopped when they heard a voice, "Well, it seems I was right, that this will be an interesting summer."

Everyone looked to see Tommy and Coronamon who were walking up to them. No one knew what to say until Tai decided to try, "Thank you for your help white ninjetti ranger. We really appreciate it."

"No problem Tai," Tommy said

Everyone was surprised that the white ninjetti ranger knew Tai's name, "H…hh…how do you know my name," Tai asked

"I know all of your names," Tommy answered, "For example, I know you're Tai, you're Sora, you're Matt, you're Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and TK," Tommy pointed to each of the kids. The kids all looked shocked that a ranger knew their names. "I've been looking for you seven." If it was possible to be more shocked then they already were, then they would be to that level. The white ninjetti ranger was looking for them. How awesome is that.

"How did you know, where we were," Sora asked

"We heard you screaming," Coronamon replied

"How did you get here," Matt asked

"Same way, you did, at the same time," Tommy replied

"Do you think, you can help us find our camp counselor, Tommy," TK asked

"Trust me kid, Tommy happens to be closer than you think," Coronamon answered

"Have you seen him," Izzy asked

"Seen him, no but there's no need to worry, he's alright," Tommy answered

"How do you know," Joe asked

"Watch," Tommy said, the kids and digimon all looked confused. Tommy then took off his hood and mask that covered his face to show himself.

"Tommy," the kids replied in union, to say they were surprised was an understatement, their jaws dropped, both arms hung down, and they couldn't form any words at all.

"A.a.a..a.g..g," Tai said

"W..w..u..u," Sora said

"M..m..m..k..k," Mimi said

"B..b..b..s..s..s," Matt said

"H…d…d..w..w," Joe said

"Z..z..z..z..b…b," Izzy said

It was TK who was able to say the first word, "C..c..c..cool!"

"I'll say, Tommy you're a power ranger," Tai exclaimed

"Yes I am, and I'm really glad each of you are alright," Tommy stated, "You all are alright, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Tai said

"We're alright," Sora said

"Still in one piece," Mimi said

"No need to worry," TK said

"Not a scratch on me," Joe said

"Affirmative," Izzy said

"We're still here," Matt said

Tommy smiled, he was glad that everyone was alright, "That's good," he said

"What about you seven, any injuries," Coronamon asked, looking at the digimon.

The digimon all smiled, "Don't worry about us Coronamon, we're all fine," Agumon answered

"Yeah," the other digimon replied.

"Alright, if you say so," Coronamon said

Excitement finally came over the group of kids.

"Wow, this is so cool," Joe yelled

"Y…you're a power ranger," Sora exclaimed

"I knew you were hiding something, but I never thought this," Tai said

"TK was really the only one who guessed it," Matt said, "Way to go little bro," TK smiled at the praise. Everyone else congratulated TK as well.

Tommy clapped his hands once, which got everyone's attention, "Ok everybody, we should get a move on before Kuwagamon wakes up," Tommy said

Coronamon nodded his head, "I agree, we should leave because neither me or Tommy feel like going round three with Kuwagamon," he said

The kids and digimon all looked confused. The kids looked at Tommy, "Later, right now let's go," he said

"Right," the group said

But it was too late, right when everyone was going to leave, Kuwagamon got up and slammed the cliff with his pincers, the cliff started to fall apart, Tommy saw this and turned around and ran to the edge of the cliff. "Everyone jump off the cliff," Tommy yelled but before anyone could comply, the cliff fell apart and everyone fell.

"AAHHH!"

 **End Chapter**

 **So what does everyone think? Please review, constructive criticism welcome, regular criticism is not.**


	6. Chapter 6: Birth of Greymon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Digimon of any season.**

 **Chapter 6: Birth of Greymon**

Tommy: "Hello everyone its Tommy and I'm going to update you on everything that happened. Now I came to Obadia for a summer job to be a camp counselor, Kat came to Obadia with me anyway I brought my morphers because I thought something might happen. And boy was I right, I ended up meeting these seven kids who ended up becoming suspicious of me. Later on these devices fell from the sky and landed near the kids, we all then got transported to another world where we all met these creatures called digimon. Me and my digimon, Coronamon ended up helping the children and their digimon, we all fought Kuwagamon and I revealed that I'm the white ninjetti ranger to the kids, they sure were surprised. We all then were about to leave but then Kuwagamon wakes up and smashes the cliff and we all fall. Is this it for us? Not if I can help it."

 _(Start opening)_

 _Di-Di-Di…_

Tai is shown falling in a background that has the word DIGIMON repeating.

 _Digimon!_

It then shows Sora falling

 _Digimon!_

Then Matt

 _Di-Di-Di_

The Izzy and Mimi

 _Digimon!_

Then Joe

 _Digimon!_

Then TK

 _Di-Di-Di_

It then shows Tommy in a cave with the flashlight on.

 _Digimon! Digital Monsters!_

In a jungle background, it shows Koromon turn into Agumon, Yokomon into Biyomon, and Tsunomon into Gabumon

 _Digimon are the champions!_

It shows Motimon turn into Tentomon, Tanemon into Palmon, and Bukamon into Gomamon

 _Digimon! Digital Monsters!_

It shows Coronamon using Petit Prominence. It shows Tommy morphing into the green ranger and doing his pose, white ranger doing his pose, white ninja ranger doing his pose, and finally the red zeo ranger doing his pose.

 _Digimon are the champions!_

It shows Greymon battling Shellmon, then it shows Birdramon vs Meramon, then Garurumon vs Seadramon, Kabuterimon vs Andromon, Ikkakumon vs Unimon

 _Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!_

It shows Joe in the sea then Ikkakumon appears from the bottom and Joe is now sitting on Ikkakumon. It shows Tai watching Greymon smash a boulder with his horn. Birdramon is shown flying up in the air with a smiling Sora holding her talons. It shows Izzy flying on Kabuterimon's head above the jungle. Below it shows Matt riding on Garurumon in the jungle. It shows Tommy on Firamon in the air diving to the ground then there's a red flash.

 _Digimon! Digital Monsters!_

It shows Mimi sitting on Togemon's boxing glove waving. TK standing on the ground and looking at Angemon who is holding his staff. It shows Tommy in a fighting stance, behind him is the kids and digimon trying to copy him.

 _Digimon are the champions!_

It shows Agumon using pepper breath, Biyomon using spiral twister, Tentomon using Super Shocker, Gabumon using Blue Blaster, Palmon using Poison Ivy, Gomamon using Marching Fishes, Coronamon using Corona Flame, and Patamon using Boom Bubble.

 _Digimon! Digital Monsters!_

It shows Tommy walking through a jungle, Tai hitting Shellmon with a pole, Matt swimming in the lake that was inhabited by Seadramon, Mimi walking through a hall with Tentomon behind her, Joe climbing Infinity Mountain, Izzy typing on his laptop with everyone behind him, Sora running toward Biyomon and Meramon, and TK hanging on to a flying bed.

 _Digimon are the champions!_

It shows the white ninjetti fighting Kuwagamon, white ranger fighting Shellmon, then the green ranger shooting green lightning at Seadramon, and the red zeo ranger facing a shadow figure that appeared to have horns and red eyes.

 _Digivolve into champions!_

It shows Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Patamon then it a flash of light the digimon are all in their champion forms, then Firamon drops down in front of them, roars at the fourth wall he then shoots a fire bomb from his mouth.

 _It's Morphin Time!_

It shows Tommy then the green ranger suit appears on him, then it switches to the white ranger, then the ninjetti, and finally red zeo.

 _Digimon! Digital monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

It shows Tommy and Coronamon watching the kids and digimon goof off. It then shows them facing Ogremon, Unimon, Seadramon, and Kuwagamon, Tommy is morphed into the red zeo ranger in a fighting stance, there is a flash of green and Firamon is standing next to Tommy ready to pounce, the kids digivices then light up the digimon digivolve to their champion levels.

 _Digimon Digital Monsters!_

It shows the seven digidestined digimon in their in training forms.

 _Digimon are the champions!_

Then it shows them in their rookie forms with Coronamon, the kids and Tommy who is in a fighting stance.

 _Digimon Digital Monsters…_

The digimon, kids, and Tommy are surrounded by digimon on all sides.

 _ **DIGIMON!**_

It shows Gomamon and behind him is Joe, Patamon and behind him is TK, Biyomon and behind her is Sora, Agumon and behind him is Tai, Tentomon and behind him is Izzy, Gabumon and behind him is Matt, and Palmon and behind her is Mimi. Behind Joe is the MM white ranger, behind Sora is the white ninjetti, behind Matt is the MM green ranger, behind Izzy is the red zeo ranger, and behind Tai is Tommy with Coronamon on his shoulder. Above them is " **Digimon Ranger Adventure"**

 _(End opening)_

Everyone was falling to the river, "Izzy," Tentomon yelled

"Sora," Biyomon yelled

"TK," Patamon yelled as all three flying digimon flew to their partners.

Izzy grabbed onto Tentomon, Sora and TK grabbed their digimon as well. Tentomon, Biyomon, and Patamon were trying to fly in the air but their partners were too heavy so they ended up falling as well.

Mimi was holding Palmon's legs while Palmon used her Poison Ivy to grab a piece of rock that was part of the cliff. They tried swinging so they could try to climb but when the vines wrapped around the rock, it broke off and they were sent falling again.

Everyone was panicking, all except Tommy and Coronamon. Tommy wasn't panicking because he knew what to do, and Coronamon wasn't panicking because he believed in Tommy and would follow his lead. "Coronamon," Tommy yelled

"Yeah," Coronamon replied

"How fast of a learner are you," Tommy asked

"Pretty fast. Why," Coronamon said

"Good, I want you to copy me exactly," Tommy said, Coronamon nodded in response. Tommy did a flip then put his hands together, straightened his body and stretched his arms out in front of him. Coronamon mirrored Tommy perfectly.

The digimon and children all hit the water and their backs, after they hit the water, Tommy and Coronamon hit the water with a dive. First was the kids and their partners who surfaced first then it was Tommy and Coronamon. When Tai surfaces he was looking around frantically for Sora, _'Where is she,'_ he thought. Tai then saw her and swam up to her as fast as he could.

Sora was looking for Tai, wandering where he was, _'Where is he, I hope he's alright,'_ she thought

Matt was looking for TK desperately until he found him next to Mimi. Matt swam to them both and by instinct wrapped his arms around both of them.

Tai finally swam to Sora and grabbed her hand tightly. Sora whipped her head towards Tai and smiled when she saw him, _'Thank god he's alright,'_ she thought

' _Thank god, she's safe,'_ Tai thought

"Fish faaa," Gomamon yelled. Just then tons of fishes jumped out of the water, around and under the children, their digimon, Coronamon, and Tommy. The fish formed a raft and everyone was lifted out of the water.

The fish raft took the humans and digimon towards land, where everyone walked off. Right when they walked on land, Tai checked on Sora immediately, "You alright Sora," asked a concerned Tai, who didn't realize that he was still holding Sora's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you," Sora asked just as concerned.

"I'm alright," replied Tai, who smiled.

Sora smiled, she then looked down and noticed Tai was still holding her hand which made her blush, "Ah Tai," she said

"Yeah," Tai relied

"You can let go of my hand now," Sora said still blushing.

Tai then noticed he was holding hands with Sora and let go of her hand and pulled his away. "Uh, sorry," Tai said blushing.

"No problem," Sora replied, they both looked away from each other trying to hide their blushes, their digimon looked on confused.

Matt checked TK to see if he was ok, "Are you alright TK," Matt asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Matt," TK answered, smiling at his brother.

"That's good," Matt said, he then turned to Mimi, "What about you?"

"That was scary but I'm alright," Mimi answered

"Good," Matt said, when he realized what he just asked and said his eyes widened, _'What the heck am I doing, asking her if she's alright? I mean, I barely like her.'_ Everyone else then said that they were alright.

Joe fell to his knees, "What was that a mobile fish market," he said

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion, haha," Gomamon said

"Uh," Joe replied, noticing Gomamon in front of him.

"I'm kidding, those fish are old friends of mine and I just asked for a lift," Gomamon said

Joe smiled and got up, "And here I thought I was allergic to seafood. Thank you…uh, I guess it's not Bukamon," Joe said

Gomamon smiled, "Mm, it's Gomamon now," Gomamon said

"And, I guess you're not Tokomon are you," TK asked Patamon

"Mm, now I'm Patamon," Patamon answered

"It's all because we digivolved," Agumon said

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary," Tai commented

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before," Izzy exclaimed

Tommy smiled at Izzy's examination, "He really would be their Billy," he said, the only one who heard the comment was Coronamon, who smiled.

"That's right, I digivolved from Motimon to Tentomon," Tentomon confirmed Izzy's statement

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon," Biyomon told Sora

"First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon," Gabumon told Matt

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon," Palmon told Mimi, pointing to herself.

Agumon pointed to himself, "And me, I was Koromon and I digivolved into Agumon," Agumon told Tai

"Mhph, when you digivolve, you certainly get way bigger, does this mean you're something else now or just digimon," Tai asked

"Digimon," came an answer but Agumon or the other digimon weren't the ones who answered it.

Everyone turned to where the voice came from and saw a powered down Tommy in his regular clothes with Coronamon on his shoulder.

"Ok, first off, how did you change clothes that fast," Tai asked surprised

"Second off, could you show me how to change that fast, it'd really help," Mimi asked

"Third off, Coronamon what are you doing on his shoulder," Biyomon asked, pointing to Coronamon then Tommy.

"And fourth off, how do you know whether or not they're digimon," Sora asked

"Ok, I'll answer the first one, you see I have the ability to morph, it's kind of like digivolving but different," Tommy said

"How so," Izzy asked

"Well you see in order for me to morph, I need a power source and I have to be connected to the morphin grid. Now without my power source I can't morph and in order for me to morph, I either have to take a morpher out, say it's morphin time then say a word or phrase in order for me to morph into my ranger form. As for my ninjetti form or ninja ranger form, all I have to do is connect myself with my animal spirit, say ninjetti the falcon and I'll be the white ninja ranger. The suit materializes when I morph," Tommy explained

"How did you get out of the suit," TK asked

"All I have to do is cross my arms, put them down and say, Power down," Tommy said as he showed them.

"Interesting," Izzy exclaimed

"So Tommy basically answered both questions with one long explanation, now it's my turn," Coronamon exclaimed, the digimon just nodded. "Alright, well you see that was my second battle today with Kuwagamon."

"WHAT," everyone except Tommy said

"You're telling us that you fought that big bug before, on your own," Matt said

Coronamon nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying, you see I was looking for these seven when they wandered off while my back was turned," Coronamon explained, who then motioned towards the seven digimon.

"We're sorry for worrying you Coronamon," Patamon apologized

"Sorry," the other guilty looking digimon said

"Don't worry about it, anyway, I ran into Kuwagamon in a cave, we fought but Kuwagamon got the upper hand, and injured me pretty badly," Coronamon said, "Right when I thought I was done for, Tommy came to the rescue in his ranger form, fought Kuwagamon and beat him," Coronamon explained

"Oh," everyone said in usion

"We both told each other why we were in the cave, I was looking for seven campers and Coronamon was looking for seven in-training digimon," Tommy said, "We decided to help each other."

"Yeah and I'm tired because those fights took a lot out of me, so Tommy offered me a ride on his shoulder and I gladly accepted it," Coronamon said

"As for the fourth, I know they're digimon because while we were searching for you guys we filled each other in about both worlds, I told him about the human world and he told me about the digital world," Tommy explained

"Oh well most of that makes sense," Sora said

"Which part, he lost me when they mentioned the morphin grid," Joe commented

"I understand how you two met and all but that's it," Tai said

"Mhmh," the others said and nodded.

"I'll explain the rest later for now let's get back on track," Tommy said

"Alright, I'll explain, I digivolved but I needed your help Tai," Agumon said

Tai once again was lost, "Me for what," Tai asked

"You see digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy," Agumon explained

"Really," Tai said

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries," Sora joked

"Sure don't," Biyomon said

"But how do you access my energy," Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything," Tentomon replied

"Thanks for my magical powers," Palmon said

"The whole thing makes my head spinney," Mimi said

"So, I helped you change, that is so cool," TK said

"Yep, sure is," Patamon replied

"My folks warned me about strangers," Joe said with his back facing Gomamon

"I'm not a stranger Joe, I'm your friend for life," Gomamon said

There was a moment of silence until Matt decided to break it, "Ok, so what do we do," Matt asked

Tai then started walking away, Sora noticed, "Hey Tai, where are you going," she asked

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean," Tai answered

Everyone looked at Tai, "The ocean," Matt exclaimed

"Yep, got that right, I saw it on my mini-telescope," Tai said with a smile.

Sora smiled, _'He's so cute when he knows what to do,'_ she thought

' _I could of thought of that, if I saw the ocean and had a telescope,'_ Matt thought

"Well then everybody let's get going, Tai you lead," Tommy said, everyone then started walking.

Everyone was walking in order of Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon are in front, Matt, TK, Mimi, Gabumon, Patamon, and Palmon are behind them. In the third row was Joe, Izzy, Gomamon, and Tentomon, and behind everyone else was Tommy and Coronamon. Coronamon decided to ask Tommy a question that's been on his mind, "Hey Tommy," Coronamon said

"Yeah," Tommy replied

"I was wondering, why we aren't up front leading, after all we are the most experienced of the group," Coronamon asked

"Well, it's simple, you see this is their adventure, not ours, we are here to help and guide them when it's needed," Tommy explained

"But you're a power ranger and you know how to fight monsters, they don't, not to mention we traveled this path," Coronamon said

"Listen, I'm sticking to my statement, you said their called the digidestined, right," Tommy asked, Coronamon nodded in response, "Then that means it's their destiny to face whatever challenge is out there, I'm just trying to help them, to discover things about themselves that they don't know," Tommy said

"Really," Coronamon questioned

"Really, think about it, they have a lot to learn, they've been sent here for a reason," Tommy said

"I guess you're right," Coronamon replied when he thought of it, "Then maybe we shouldn't say anything about them being digidestined and let them figure it out on their own."

Tommy smiled. "Good plan," he said

"When we get back to camp, this will be some great story," Tai told Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon

"To bad no one will believe you," Sora commented

"True," Tai replied

"I still think we should have stayed in one spot and wait for a camp counselor to find us," Joe complained

"But Joe we do have a camp counselor, who is also a power ranger," TK said

"These trees are beautiful," Sora said as she looked at the trees surrounding them.

"They're very lush and green, and I thought they were subtropical. By the way, digital monsters, who came up with that name anyway," Izzy said

"Just call us digimon, we like that," Tentomon replied

"I only ask because your composition isn't machine like," Izzy said

"Oh, really," Tentomon commented as he created electricity from his wings

Izzy covered his face with his arms, "Hey watch it," he complained

"Hey Palmon, I was wondering who does your hair," Mimi asked

"It's natural, I wake up in the morning like this," Palmon said

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it," Mimi exclaimed

Palmon blushed and looked at Mimi, "Do you think that you put too much emphasis on appearance," Palmon asked

"Well honestly, I never really thought about it," Mimi answered with a thoughtful look

"Honestly, I like the way my hair is," Palmon said

"So Patamon can you really fly," TK asked

"Of course," Patamon answered as he started to fly but was lagging behind

"That's cool, but you're going the wrong way," TK commented

"I'm faster than that," Biyomon said as she started to fly but was having as much trouble as Patamon and was lagging behind as well, "Wouldn't it be faster to walk," Sora asked

Tommy and Coronamon sped up a bit, "Hey, you two, maybe you should do that when we're stationary, it'd be good to practice but till then, I suggest to keep walking," Tommy suggested to the digimon. The digimon both agreed that it was a good idea, so they decided to walk.

Everyone was walking down the river silently when all of a sudden, they heard a phone ring. They all ran in the direction that the ringing was coming from, "Look, telephone booths," Matt pointed out

Everyone ran faster, when they reached the phone boots, Tai answered the phone in the first booth, but no one said a word, "What's the matter Tai," Agumon asked

"Wrong number," Tai commented

"Well that's bizarre," Sora commented

"My theory is aliens, they set these phone booths as a trap," Izzy said

"If we can find a place that delivers let's order pizza," Matt joked

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me," Mimi said

"The question is, what are these doing here at the beach," Sora asked

"So people can call their parents for a ride home," Joe replied

"Parents, what exactly is a parents," Gomamon asked

Joe looked at him, "That's it, I'm out of here," Joe said

"Does anybody have any loose change," Tai asked

""Why," Izzy asked

"Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call," Tai answered

"Oh, here use my phone card, the aliens can bill me," Izzy said as he took out his phone card and gave it to Tai.

"Maybe, there's a quarter in one of the slots," TK said

"I'm calling daddy," Mimi said as she ran up to the other booth.

"I'm hooking up to the internet," Izzy said going to another booth.

"I'm calling collect," Matt said

"Dibs on booth four," Sora called as she and Biyomon went to their booth.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on," Joe called as he went to a booth.

"I'll go to the final one," Tommy exclaimed

Tai dialed his home number, he heard one ring, "Hello, hey Mom, it's me," Tai said

"At the tone, the time will be 45 miles per hour and 90 seconds," a female voice said

Tai looked at the phone confused, "Something's wrong or Mom's flipped," Tai commented

"Tomorrows forecast is clear skies and occasional ice cream," another female voice said to Mimi

"What do you wear for that," Mimi asked

"This number only exists in your imagination, please hang up and don't call back," a female voice said to Matt

"What planet did I dial," Matt asked looking at the phone.

"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien joke," Izzy said looking at his phone.

"Why don't you try that one over there," Tentomon offered, pointing to Sora's booth.

"I don't think it's any better," Biyomon said

"No telephones are working in your service area, hang up and have a nice day," another female voice said

Sora hung up the phone, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Hmph," she said

"Any luck," Tai asked

"No," Sora answered somewhat annoyed of what happened.

"Weird, I got a strange feeling about this," Tai said

Tommy and Coronamon went to their phone booth. Tommy dialed his best friend's number, "Jason, its Tommy, listen we have trouble," Tommy said

"Tommy," a deep voice said

Tommy froze when he heard a voice that he never thought that he would hear again, "Zordon," Tommy whispered

"Yes Tommy, it's me and I must tell you something very important, so listen carefully," Zordon said

"Alright, what is it that you want to tell me," Tommy asked

"I presume that you're in the digital world, correct," Zordon said

"Yes we are, me and seven other children. We met these creatures called digimon, in fact one of them is with me right now, his name is Coronamon," Tommy answered

"How did you get to the digital world," Zordon asked

"These devices came from the sky and crashed in front of the kids, I tried to get them away from the area but we got sucked in a water portal," Tommy said

"Listen to me very carefully Tommy, these devices those children have are called digivices," Zordon said

"Digivices," Tommy asked, confusion written on his face

"Yes, they are proof that they are the digidestined," Zordon said

"Coronamon told me something about the digidestined, he said they are people who came from another world, but I came to this world to and I don't have a digivice, so what does that mean," Tommy asked

"Listen Tommy, I sent you to that world with them because, these children are going to need guidance from someone who has experience with dangerous situations," Zordon said

"I understand Zordon and I will do whatever I can to help," Tommy said with determination in his voice.

"I knew you would, now listen. There is a lot of evil threatening the digital world, the first evil, you will be facing is here on File Island, the second is one on a continent called Server, the third will be in the digital world and real world, and the fourth and fifth evils will be in the digital world. You must be careful Tommy, because even the mightiest can fall if not cautious," Zordon warned

"I will Zordon, but what about Katherine," Tommy asked

"I will deal with her, now when you find it to be the right time, pass this information to the digidestined," Zordon said

"I will Zordon, you can count on me," Tommy replied

"I know I can, good luck red zeo ranger and may the power protect you," Zordon said, with that the phone went dead and Tommy hung up.

Tommy turned to see the digidestined and their digimon, all staring at him, "What," he asked

"Who were you talking to," Tai asked

"It sounded like someone, you knew," Izzy said

Tommy mentally sighed, he knew that he would have to tell them some information, they deserved answers, "I was first calling my best friend Jason, who happens to be a fellow ranger, to see if he can get some ranger teams and help out," Tommy said

"You mean to help us get home," Mimi asked

"Yes but when I tried calling, someone else answered instead of him," Tommy said

"Who," Joe asked curiously

"Another friend answered instead," Tommy said

"Who," Matt asked

"Not important, the important thing is that he was able to give me some information," Tommy said

"What kind of information," Sora asked

"You'll find out in due time but for now, there is no way to leave," Tommy answered

"What, there has to be a way to leave," Joe insisted

"Hey, hey, don't worry, you'll get out of here, I promise," Tommy assured them.

"Well, I'm gonna look for a boat or something," Tai said

"Hey, wait a minute, just because we can't call anybody, doesn't mean anybody can't call us," Matt explained

"It's a waste of time just sitting here," Tai countered

"I'm gonna stay here a while and wait," Matt said

"Besides everyone could use some rest," Tommy stated

Tai looked at everyone and saw all except Joe, who was on the phone, trying to reach someone but not succeeding, were all tired. Tai could have kept going longer but his concern for his friends took over.

"And I'm hungry," Izzy stated

"That's because the last time we ate, it was noon and it's 5:00 now," Tommy said

Tai, who finally conceded, smiled, "Ok, break time everybody," he said

Sora smiled by hearing its break time, "Does anyone have any food because all I got is…that gadget we got from camp," Sora said as she took out the device and stared at it.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos," Tai stated as he and the rest of the children took out the devices and stared at them.

"What do you think they are," Sora asked

"We wouldn't have them, if they weren't important," Matt stated

"If anyone has a pink one, I'll trade," Mimi said

' _Is pink the only color she wears? Man next thing you know it, she'll die her hair pink, although she would look really cute,'_ Matt thought as he pictured Mimi with pink hair. He blushed, but when he found out what he was doing, he shook his head mentally and pushed his blush back. _'What am I doing, this is my second time thinking of her like that, come on Matt stop it,'_ Matt mentally scolded himself.

Tommy saw Matt staring at Mimi with a blush on. Tommy smiled, he already knew the future couples, _'So, it's Matt and Mimi, and Tai and Sora, interesting,'_ Tommy thought

"Ok everybody, let's see, what we got to eat," Tommy announced

"Well all I got are some bandages and a first aid kit," Sora said as she took her supplies out.

"I got my emergency phone and laptop, but neither have worked since we got here," Izzy exclaimed as he got his stuff out.

"I can't believe, you brought all of that computer stuff the camp," Tai commented as he was crouched down next to Izzy.

"And what do you have," Izzy demanded

"Uh well, there's my mini-telescope," Tai said as he took out is mini-telescope from his pocket and showed it.

"Sorry, I got nothing either," Matt said

"Hey Mimi, what's in your bag," Tommy asked

"Well, let me see, I got a compass, cooking fuel, and a knife with all of the things," Mimi said

"Well we can use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire," Matt said

"Yeah or we could burn some telephone poles," Sora commented as she rested head on her hand.

"Hey Tommy, what do you have," Tai asked

"Hmm, let me see, I have a pocket knife, a canteen of water, my communicator, some notes, a cell phone, and morpher," Tommy said as he took out all of his supplies. The kids eyes all widen.

"Man, who are you batman," Matt joked

"I like to be prepared at all times," Tommy explained

"Hey look, what I got," TK said as everyone's attention turned to him, he opened his bag and inside were snacks.

"Oh look at all of those goodies, why don't you share those with your deer sweat Mimi," Mimi said as she crouched next to TK.

"Oh, you don't have to be so nice Mimi, I'm happy to share," TK said with a smile, "Isn't she cute," TK said to Matt turning to him.

"Forget it," Matt said blushing.

Tai looked over at Joe, who was still on the phone, "Oh boy, look at the genius, see he's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work, problem is, look…Joe's got the emergency food," Tai exclaimed

Sora gasped

"What, no way," Izzy said

"Hey Joe, look you got all of the food," Tai said

"Hey, don't you know, it's rude to interrupt someone while they're on the telephone," Joe said as he turned his head to face them.

"But that bag," Izzy exclaimed

"This, I just brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day, to carry the bag," Joe said

"Think, he likes ya," Palmon commented

"No way," Mimi said

Joe walked up and looked down al Mimi (because she was sitting down on the ground and he was standing up.), "Mimi, you have got to stop thinking about yourself and do something to help somebody else for once, take some responsibility," Joe said

Mimi looked at the bag, "But that bag's too heavy for me," Mimi explained

"Listen, you never hear me complaining," Joe replied

"Guys calm down, listen, now that we all have food, let's eat," Tai said

"Then we can make a plan," Tommy said

The digimon and humans all sat in a circle except for Gomamon, who was in the water, "Ok let's figure this out, there's eight people in the group, times three days, times three meals that comes to…" Joe said, trying to figure out the math.

"Seventy-two meals," Izzy finished

"Ah right, so split even between us, we have ahh…" Joe said

"Enough food for three days," Izzy finished again

"Oh, ah exactly, I guess you already knew that," Joe said awkwardly

"But, guys if you add the digimon, we only have enough food for half-an-hour," Sora exclaimed

"She has a point," Tommy agreed

"Not a problem at all, we digimon hunt and forage for ourselves," Gabumon replied

"You do," the humans asked

"No need to put us in your calculations," Tentomon said

"Are you sure Biyomon," Sora asked

"Oh absolutely, we can do alright for ourselves," Biyomon said

"Well since that's settled, we should divide the food between the eight of us," Tommy said

"This is great, I can eat a dozen of these," Tai commented as he and Agumon were eating.

Joe saw this, "And what do you think you're doing," Joe asked annoyed

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining," Tai joked

Joe growled in annoyance, "You people drive me crazy," Joe complained

Everyone was about to start eating when the digimon and Tommy sensed something. Biyomon stood up facing the water, ready to fight.

"What's up," Sora asked

"Trouble," Biyomon replied

Just then a large pink digimon with a sell on its back, two arms, and yellow hair tentacles on its head came out of the water.

"It's a Shellmon," Tentomon exclaimed

"What's a Shellmon," Izzy asked

"Something that gets angry for no reason," Tentomon answered

Shellmon destroyed the phone booths to Joe's dismay. Tommy and the digimon got up on their feet.

"Digimon attack," Agumon commented

"I'll join you. Ninjetti, the Falcon" Tommy said, there was a white light and Tommy was in his Ninjetti suit, in his stance. The digimon attacked with Tommy behind them.

"Pepper Breath," Agumon said as the ball of fire shot from his mouth and hit Shellmon.

"Blue Blaster," Gabumon opened his mouth but the blue flame only went a couple of inches.

"Spiral Twister," an airborne Biyomon shot her attack but it didn't reach its target.

"Super Shocker," Tentomon shouted but all he made was a spark, "Uh."

"What's happening to them," Izzy demanded

"They look like they lost their power," Matt exclaimed

' _Oh how right you are Matt, sadly everyone has their limits and the digimon are at theirs considering they have no food,'_ Tommy thought

Shellmon shot concentrated water at the digimon. The first digimon to go down was Biyomon, next was Agumon, then Gabumon, then Tentomon. The digimon were on the ground but Agumon got up after Tai called his name and went back in the fight.

"Boom Bubble," Patamon said as he puffed his body but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Shellmon then smacked Patamon away with his tentacle like hair.

"Poison Ivy," Palmon said, she put her fingers up but no vines came out, "Uh," Palmon exclaimed while looking at her fingers in confusion. Shellmon chose that moment to head-butt her away.

"Marching Fishes," Gomamon said, but no fish came, Shellmon then shot water at Gomamon, taking him out of the fight.

Coronamon came out of nowhere and shouted, "Corona knuckle," he then punched Shellmon with his flaming fists repeatedly. However it had no effect. Shellmon then shot water at the flame digimon, "Petit Prominence," Coronamon shouted, he then wrapped his body in flames before the water hit. Coronamon was able to avoid most of the damage, but collapsed from exhaustion.

"Coronamon," Tommy shouted, he then jumped up and kicked Shellmon in the forehead, making Shellmon back up.

"Yeah," the kids shouted, however Shellmon composed himself and shot water at Tommy which the ranger avoided by jumping in the air.

"Why is it only Tommy and Agumon who are stronger," Izzy asked

"We're just too hungry," Tentomon said

"Gabumon," Matt said with concern in his voice.

"I don't have any strength," Gabumon said weakly.

"That's it, Agumon was the only one who had anything to eat so he has energy but the other digimon didn't," Sora realized, "I'm clueless about Tommy though."

"Uh guys, you do remember that Tommy isn't a digimon, right," Coronamon asked with a sweat drop.

Sora blushed in embarrassment, "oh, heh right," she said and laughed awkwardly.

"Riight," Coronamon said

"Well it looks like it's just us then," Tai exclaimed

"Then give us a diversion," Agumon said

"Hey ugly over here," Tai shouted and started to run, getting Shellmon's attention.

"Tai don't," Tommy shouted

But Tai didn't listen and got a pole, "This should work," he said, Tai then ran up to Shellmon and started hitting him with the pole. "How do you like that ugly," Tai said as he kept hitting Shellmon repeatedly, this however wasn't doing any damage. It was only making the short tempered digimon even angrier.

While Tai was distracting Shellmon, Agumon was taking his chance and used pepper breath on Shellmon. Agumon was able to get two good hits in which made Shellmon even angrier. Shellmon then pinned Agumon to the ground with his hand and picked Tai up with his tentacle hair. Shellmon then squeezed Tai tightly.

"Tai no," everyone said

' _No Tai please, I can't lose you,'_ Sora thought

"That's it I've got to do something," Tommy told himself, "I'm going in," with that said Tommy ran towards Shellmon and kicked him in the head making Shellmon stammer back a few feet. Tommy didn't end there though, when he got on Shellmon's head Tommy punched Shellmon in the nose, hurting Shellmon even more, the digimon whaled in pain. The tentacle that was squeezing Tai loosened a bit relieving the pressure in his body. Tommy smiled in satisfaction, he was so caught up in his achievement that he didn't see one of Shellmon's tentacles was about to hit him from behind or so everyone thought.

The children and digimon saw it and they all shouted, "Tommy!"

After they shouted his name, the tentacle it him but when it hit, Tommy's suit fell on the ground and Tommy was nowhere in sight, everyone looked around in confusion including Shellmon and Tai.

"Where is he," Matt asked as he looked to the left and right.

"Don't ask me, I don't know," Sora said while also looking around.

"Very interesting, his suit is on the ground but he's nowhere in sight, I must ask him about that," Izzy said

"So, he's naked," TK said

"He'll get sick if he is. It's very cold out here," Joe said

"I doubt it, he probably has clothes underneath," Matt said

"Ahh, guy's a little help here," Tai yelled, finally getting everyone's attention. Everyone then looked in Tai's direction and noticed that he was still in trouble.

"HOLD ON TAI," Sora said

"Man, where is Tommy, we need him," Matt said

"Maybe, you should look straight ahead Matt," Tommy said, everyone followed the voice and saw Tommy under Shellmon's head. "HEY SHELLMON LOOKING FOR ME." Shellmon looked down only to have Tommy jump up and give him an uppercut, Shellmon groaned in pain, Tommy was about to strike again but got hit with Shellmon's free arm but Tommy used the substitution again.

Tommy reappeared on Shellmon's head and goes over to Tai to try and free him, "Hold on Tai," Tommy said as he was trying to loosen Shellmon's grip. Tommy was so focused at the task at hand, he didn't notice one of Shellmon's tentacles about to hit him.

"TOMMY, LOOK OUT," Tai said but it was too late, Tommy got hit and fell to the ground.

Tommy was about to get up but before he could, Shellmon slammed his hand on Tommy, pinning the white ninja on his stomach and making him yell in agony, "Ahhh," he yelled

"Tommy," Everyone yelled

"I'm ok, don't worry," Tommy replied, _'Good thing my powers protect me from most of the damage or I'd have a broken back right now.'_ Tommy was brought back to reality when he heard the children's screams. Tommy looked up and saw the children being blasted by concentrated water by Shellmon.

"No, there's nothing I can do, he's going to get everyone, NOO," Tai said with a mixture of fear and agony in his voice.

"Tai No," Agumon yelled

"That's it, I need to morph," Tommy told himself but right before he could, he felt the morphin grid activating then Tommy saw a bright light, "What the heck," Tommy exclaimed, he looked to where the light was coming from and saw that it was coming from Tai's pocket. Tommy then heard Agumon say, "Digivolve," Tommy looked left and saw Agumon start to digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon," Agumon/Greymon said. Greymon looked like an orange t-rex with blue stripes, he had a brown helmet with horns on the upper part of his head. The only thing that wasn't t-rex like were his eyes. Greymon's eyes were more human than reptilian.

"Wow, he's digivolved and now he's," Tai said

"Greymon," Coronamon finished

"Wow", "Amazing", "Awesome", "Incredible,", "Outstanding", "So cool," exclaimed the children

Tommy however had one thought in his head, _'Now's my chance.'_ "It's morphin time," Tommy yelled, he took out his power morpher that had his falcon power coin inserted, he pointed in forward and yelled, "White Ranger Power!"

You see the White Ninja Ranger in a forest background, the power morpher opens up, Tommy then puts his arms down, elbows bent, his hands are fists, when he does this his White Ranger suit appears on his body, his helmet floats in front of his head then appears on his head then it zooms in on Tommy's head and shoulders, you then see a huge version of the power morpher in the background and Tommy where his power coin should be. **(It's basically like the morphing sequence in Tommy's white ranger revamped morph. Go to youtube and type power ranger revamped morph except replace Dino Tommy with Turbo Tommy)**

The children and digimon all looked in Tommy's direction and saw a white light, the light was so bright that Shellmon backed away thereby taking his hand off Tommy when the light died down in place of the White Ninja Ranger was the White Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Ranger. The kids and digimon were in awe at the white ranger, even Coronamon. Tommy described the white ninjetti ranger suit but describing and seeing it for yourself are two different things. **(Tommy's suit looks exactly the same as the Mighty Morphin White Ranger suit except in place of the tiger power coin on his chest is the falcon power coin, he still processes Saba the enchanted sword.)**

"Tommy," Tai asked

Tommy then turned to face Shellmon, "Don't worry Tai, you'll be free soon," Tommy said

"Raaah," Shellmon roared

"Wow," Mimi said

"Cool," TK said

"Awesome," Matt said, a lot of other comments were thrown out.

"Alright Greymon, let's take that oversized snail down," the white ninjetti ranger exclaimed

"Right," Greymon said

The White Ninjetti Ranger and Greymon ran into battle. Shellmon swung his arm at Tommy but he was too fast and jumped over and onto the arm and ran up Shellmon. While Tommy was doing that, Greymon was now shooting fire at Shellmon and Shellmon was countering it with water. Tommy finally made it up to Shellmon's head and ran up to Tai.

"Hold on Tai, I got you," Tommy said, he was about to release Tai, said boy was relieved that he was being rescued, his relief however turned to fright when he saw one of the tentacles about to grab Tommy.

"Tommy look out," Tai warned

Tommy turned around to see a tentacle coming his way, "SABA," Tommy said, just then the enchanted sword appeared in his hands. Tommy then swung Saba to the left in order to cut the first tentacle. Tommy then turned around and in one swift movement, Tommy swung Saba straight down and cut through the tentacles as easy as a knife cuts through hot butter. Shellmon screeched in pain, Tommy picked up Tai and jumped off Shellmon. When Tommy landed he set Tai down, gave him a two finger solute and went back to help Greymon. "Ok Greymon, let's finish this guy," Tommy said

"Right Tommy," Greymon said

Tommy jumped in the air and gave Shellmon three slashes, diagonal left, diagonal right and straight down. The straight down slash cut Shellmon across his right eye, the cut was so deep that in would turn into a scar. While Tommy landed safely on the ground, Greymon ran toward Shellmon and head-butt him in the air. Both Greymon and Tommy got their final attacks ready, "Digi Nova Blast," Greymon said, he then spit out a big fire ball from his mouth.

"Go for it Saba," Tommy said, the white ranger turned his sword around to where the blade was pointed downward and the handle was upward. Saba's eyes lit up and lasers came out of his eyes and went straight towards Shellmon. The Digi-Nova Blast and lasers hit Shellmon full force sending Shellmon flying. As Shellmon was flying away the last person he saw was the White Ninjetti Ranger, Shellmon looked at him with rage and swore to himself that he would destroy Tommy Oliver. Shellmon then remembered what Tommy looked like without his uniform.

As Tommy was watching Shellmon fly away he immediately powered down but didn't notice Greymon dedigivolve back to Agumon until he heard Tai call, "Agumon!" Tommy turned to his left to where Greymon was and saw a tired Agumon. He also saw Tai next to Agumon.

"Agumon are you ok, oh you poor little guy, Agumon," Tai said worried.

"Tai, Tai," Agumon said, Tai looked at Agumon, "Do you have anything to eat," the digimon said, Tai looked at Agumon relieved that his new friend was ok. The other kids and digimon wet to check on Agumon and were relieved also. After finding out Agumon was ok, Coronamon went over to Tommy to see if he was ok.

"You alright," Coronamon asked

"I'm fine, I've been in worse fights," Tommy answered

"That's good, can't have my new friend injured now," Coronamon joked

Tommy grinned at Coronamon, "How's Agumon," he asked

"He'll live, he's only tired, digivolving can take a lot out of a Mon," Coronamon answered

Tommy turned around to find the kids praising Agumon on digivolving to the champion level.

"Agumon, you are so cool," TK commented

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," Agumon said sheepishly.

Tommy smiled at seeing that everyone was ok. "Come on Coronamon," Tommy said, he then started to walk toward the children and digimon.

"Ok, where are we going," Coronamon asked as he followed Tommy.

"To get you something to eat," Tommy answered, Coronamon smiled at the white ranger's answer. Finally Tommy and Coronamon reached the kids and digimon. The kids were talking about the fight between Greymon, White Ninjetti Ranger and Shellmon. "Ok everybody," Tommy said getting everyone's attention.

Tommy was going to say more but the kids interrupted him, "Tommy," the kids and digimon said simultaneously, they all ran up to him and started saying how cool he is and everything.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys everyone settle down," Tommy said, after Tommy said that the children calmed down but still had excitement on their faces, "Ok thank you. Now listen up as you all figured out the digimon need to eat to regain their strength which is why we need to feed them now, not later, now, ok."

"Ok," everyone said in usion, except for Joe and Mimi who complained about giving their food up to the digimon but Tommy ignored them.

"Ok. Tai get the food and digimon dig in," Tommy said

"Dig into what," Agumon asked

"What he means is that you can eat," Izzy said

"Oh," the digimon said, so when Tai got the food, he put it down in front of the digimon and the digimon started eating. Joe who couldn't watch the digimon eat his precious food anymore went to one of the broken telephone booths in hopes of getting ahold of someone.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Hello, operator, OPERATOR," Joe said

"Well, there really is no reason for staying here anymore," Tai said

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe," Matt said

"I might as well," Tommy said, he then walked over to Joe, "Hey Joe, come on it's time to leave."

Joe looked up quickly at Tommy when he heard what the ranger said, "Wait, what, no, we can't, this is the only way how we get in contact with people. We have to stay," Joe said frantically

"Joe I'm sorry but we have to leave, we're still in danger here if we stay, now come on it's time to go," Tommy said firmly

Joe was going to argue but the look on Tommy's face told Joe that Tommy is not the kind of guy you should argue with. So Joe gave a nod then started walking to the others with Tommy.

The others stopped talking when they saw Tommy, they stopped and looked at him. They silently asked him what they should do now.

Tommy being used to this kind of attention started telling them what to do, "Alright everyone, listen up, Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just removed, so our best option is to move on," Tommy said

"Then if anything, we should go back to the jungle because if anyone's looking for us that's the first place they'll go," Joe said

"Joe listen, we fell off a cliff and getting back up there is a very big job," Sora explained

"I'd be able to make the walk but Sora's right, unless you guys have walked and climbed miles, I don't think it's a good idea," Tommy agreed

"Listen logically speaking, if their are telephones here, then there must be people to use them, so I think it makes good sense to try and find those people," Izzy said

"That makes sense," Joe asked

"It certainly does," Matt said

"Then let's all get going," Tai said

"Anywhere you go, I'll go Tai. You just pick the direction," Agumon said smiling,

' _I'll follow you anywhere Tai,'_ Sora thought as she gave him a dreamy look but then snapped out of it before anyone noticed.

"Then let's get out of this place," Tai exclaimed

"And let the monsters beware," Matt joked

Joe nodded, "uhhh," he said, "Well my plan is to avoid all monsters, yep that's my plan."

"Ok, here we go," Tai said as he started leading the kids and digimon.

"DIGIMON," the chosen children and digimon said in usion.

Tommy however with Coronamon by his side just stayed there for a couple moments, the kids never leaving their sight. Tommy grinned at the spirit these kids had.

"They're all quite spirited aren't they," Coronamon said

"Yeah, they remind me of me and my friends, we always kept going, always looking forward and never back," Tommy said, he then sighed, "But if they're anything like us then they're going to have a tough road ahead of them, filled with many challenges and obstacles. These kids are heading down a dangerous path."

"They'll be fine after all they got their digimon and they've got us to guild them," Coronamon assured

"You're right and as long as they need us, we'll be there," Tommy said looking at the back of the kid's heads. "Come on Coronamon, time to go. We don't want to lose them do we?" Coronamon shook his head in response. "Alright then let's go," and with that Tommy and Coronamon started following the kids.

 **End Chapter**

 **Please review. Constructive criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't.**


End file.
